Show Me
by vanillabug
Summary: Catherine and Sara, along with Greg and Nick attend the Annual Pacific Coast Conference in San Francisco. How long can Catherine and Sara keep denying that they are nothing more than friends? FLUFFY CATHERINE/SARA PAIRING will be rated M later
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Show Me

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING: NC-17/M

CATEGORY: Catherine/Sara Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Anything up to "Crash and Burn" is fair game.

ARCHIVE: With Authors Permission

SUMMARY: Catherine and Sara, along with Greg and Nick attend the Annual Pacific Coast Conference in San Francisco. How long can Catherine and Sara keep denying that they are nothing more than friends? CATHERINE/SARA PAIRING (will be rated M in later chapters)

**Authors Notes**: Fic title comes from a Martina McBride song of the same name "Show Me". I started writing this 4 years ago, but I lost my passion for the show I once had. That feeling is returning and so is my muse for this ship. The first few chapters were written years ago so hang in there. I know Catherine and Sara are not like this, but that's why it's called fiction right? I read so many deep emotional drama stories I just wanted something fun, light and at times cheesy. All mistakes are mine.

**Show Me  
**

Catherine Willows had been in her office for the past three hours trying to catch up on the back logged paperwork from her current cases. It was one of the few slow nights for crime in the city of Las Vegas. The only new case of the evening Grissom assigned to Warrick, leaving Nick to join Sara who was already out in the field. Which left the strawberry blonde on standby if any of her colleagues needed her help. But, judging by the summary of the cases, it was highly doubtful that Warrick, Nick, and especially Sara would need her help. As thoughts of her leggy brunette colleague crossed her mind, Catherine couldn't contain the smile that came across her lips.

Catherine had no doubt in her mind that Sara had arrived well before the start for her shift and asked Grissom for an assignment early. The younger woman was almost a non-stop whirlwind and that was just one of the things that Catherine loved about Sara Sidle. Sara's strong determination for justice was just one of the things that Catherine admired most about her colleague. Sara's strong will, intelligence, relentlessness, and not to mention the tall brunette's gorgeous body and perfect frame were attributes that Catherine quickly found herself falling in love with.

It had been a little over a month since Sara found out about Hank's real girlfriend, and ever since the two CSI's shared drinks together, the strawberry blonde's feelings for her colleague grew from friendship, to wanting to spend every minute of everyday with the brunette. As Catherine's emotions for her colleague intensified, she couldn't help but wonder what Sara thought of their new found relationship.

The young CSI spent almost all of her free time with Catherine and Lindsey over the past few weeks, and the strawberry blonde didn't mind in the slightest. The trio went to the movies, the mall, the zoo, but they spent most of their time together either at Sara's apartment or Catherine's house. Usually, doing nothing more than spending a quiet day or night together. But to top it all off, since Sara was spending so much time with the Willows women, Lindsey's attitude had changed completely and the younger Willows was excelling in school. At this point, Catherine knew she was in big trouble because she had come to realize she was in love with her straight, female coworker.

The strawberry blonde took a deep breath and sighed, realizing she was daydreaming again. She looked down at her desk and let out an exhausted laugh. Surprisingly, she had made quite a bit of progress in her paperwork, there was still a long way to go. Catherine took her recent Sara daydream as a sign that a longer break was surely needed. She stepped out from behind her desk and stretched out on the sofa in her office. She had finally reached a comfortable position and closed her eyes when there was a knock at her office door. Catherine decided against answering it, hoping the uninvited guest would go away.

"Hey, Catherine?" Sara stated softly as she opened the door. The older CSI was about to open her eyes and respond, but opted to remain "asleep".

"Oh," the brunette whispered when she laid eyes on what seemed like Catherine sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sara walked over to the strawberry blonde's desk and placed a file on top of her other paperwork.

Catherine laid perfectly still and attempted to even her breathing as she heard Sara walk towards the couch. The older woman tried not crack a smile when she felt Sara standing next to her. The brunette knelt down and tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind Catherine's ear.

"Sleeping beauty," Sara whispered, her fingers tracing down Catherine's cheek to her jaw line. "What I wouldn't give," the brunette sighed as she stood up and made her way out the door.

As Catherine heard the door close, she laid on the couch stunned speechless at the brunette's words. She traced the path of Sara's touch with her own hand and shut her eyes confusion from Sara's words living inside her head.

_**  
Meanwhile….**_

"I can't believe I just did that," Sara muttered to herself walking back to the layout room, "What if she woke up?"

The young CSI had been fighting her feelings for Catherine as long as she could remember. Unfortunately, within the last month, those feelings were doing nothing but getting stronger. Sara was getting to the point that she couldn't go a day without seeing or talking to Catherine and her daughter. The brunette was afraid that the Willow's women were getting sick of her always hanging around but, luckily neither one had mentioned anything to her yet.

Sara sighed as she entered the layout room, making her way to the table of evidence she had just collected. Sifting through someone else's trash was never her favorite task, especially since the suspect already confessed. The young CSI snapped on a pair of gloves and began the tedious task of cataloging all the items into the evidence log. Just as she began bagging and labeling her first bag, Greg popped his head inside the layout room.

"My lady love," the lab tech beamed, walking inside standing next to Sara.

"Hey, Greg, what's up?" Sara smiled, turning to face him.

"Grissom wants you, Catherine, Nick and myself in his office in ten minutes," Greg said, leaning on the table taking a look at all the un-logged evidence.

"Why?" The female CSI questioned.

"I was kind of hoping you would know," The lab tech shrugged.

"No clue," Sara replied taking off her gloves.

"I asked Nick and Catherine, but, they have no idea either," Greg added still puzzled.

"You … you already told Catherine?" The brunette asked fumbling at the mention of the strawberry blonde's name.

"Yeah, I caught Nick on his way to the break room, and Catherine's office was on the way back, so, I stopped in and told her about the meeting. I don't know if she heard me though," Greg smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Sara asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Well, when I went into her office, she was sitting on her couch and … I don't know. She just seemed kind of lost in her own world," the lab tech said as he recalled what he saw.

A look of panic crossed the brunette's face, concerned that Catherine overheard what she said a few moments before.

"But, it must have been a good world cause she had a huge smile on her face," Greg added.

"She what?" Sara asked softly.

"It was weird. Almost like she was in some sort of love struck daze. Come to think of it, I did see Warrick walking out of her office right before I went in there. Hey! Maybe he finally made his move and asked her out," Greg suggested, wagging his eyebrows.

"You think Warrick asking her out would make Catherine happy?" Sara asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Oh yeah! You've seen the way they are around each other. It's only a matter of time before one of them admits the attraction," Greg smiled.

"Yeah … I guess you're right. Um … I'm going to head to the break room and grab some coffee real quick. You want anything?" The brunette asked, looking for any excuse to escape the current conversation.

"No, I'm good. You okay Sar?" The lab tech questioned, curious about his friends sudden change in attitude.

"I'm fine, Greg," Sara replied walking past him, "I'll see you in a few," she stated, forcing a smile.

As Sara walked out of the layout room, she took a deep breath and sighed. The rumors and speculations about Warrick and Catherine's relationship had always been a topic of conversation at the lab. Sara always chose to ignore the things she heard, but recently she became more and more interested in all things Catherine Willows. Which happened to include who the strawberry blonde may or may not be interested in. Sara admitted, as she looked back over the years in which she had known the two CSI's, she couldn't help but notice that there was a certain spark between her crush and their male colleague.

Making her way down the hall to the break room, Sara ran her hands through her hair trying to get a hold of the thoughts spinning in her head. The brunette was both a little relieved and disappointed that apparently she wasn't the reason for Catherine's good mood.

A small part of Sara had hoped that Catherine did overhear her words earlier, forcing her feelings out in the open once and for all. The brunette would finally get rejected and then attempt to move on. But, there were also times in the past month when the brunette swore Catherine felt something more than friendship as well. Although, the more the young CSI thought about it, the idea seemed ludicrous. Catherine Willows was straight and Sara had to face the fact that she was just lucky her strawberry blonde colleague was tolerating her as a friend.

As Sara reached the break room, she poured herself a cup of coffee and a smile came across her face thinking back over the last few weeks. The meals she had shared with Catherine, the time spent with Lindsey, the treasured late night conversations the two women had after Lindsey had gone to bed. There were even times when the older woman had fallen asleep using some part of Sara's body as a pillow. The brunette giggled at the memories as she grabbed her coffee and made her way to Grissom's office.

"You got it bad, Sara," the young CSI mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall.

"Well, then you should just give into your desires and let me take you on that date you have been wanting since we met," Greg grinned, putting his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"You heard that?" Sara asked surprised anyone had heard her soft voice.

"I make it a point to hear everything you say darling," the lab tech smiled as they reached Grissom's door.

"Is that so?" The brunette teased back at Greg.

"Of course sweetheart," Greg replied opening the door. "The sound of your voice is like hearing the angels sing," The lab tech cooed leaning into the female CSI.

"Oh shut up!" Sara sighed, playfully pushing him away as they walked through the door.

Nick was leaning against a filing cabinet and Catherine was seated on the couch when the both heard Sara and Greg as they walked in.

"Don't try and deny it. I heard you. You've got it bad. I was the only one around you at the time, so, you HAD to be talking about me," Greg swooned.

"Oh my God," The brunette replied rolling her eyes, "Someone get him away from me," she sighed shaking her head at Greg's antics.

"What's going on?" Nick asked amused.

"Oh, nothing. Sara just admitted she's got it bad for me," Greg grinned.

"What?" Catherine replied, her head snapping up from her coffee cup.

"Sara is in love with me," The lab tech simply stated, putting his hand on Sara's back.

"Move your hand or lose it Greg," Sara warned moving to sit down next to Catherine on the couch.

"Whenever you're ready to stop denying it ... I'm right here," he winked as he took the empty seat in front of Grissom's desk.

"Yeah, you just go and hold your breath," The brunette smiled as she sat down.

"What's going on?" The strawberry blonde CSI asked, puzzled by the current conversation.

"Oh, nothing, Greg just found out I'm in love with him," Sara sighed taking a sip of her coffee. "He overheard me say something and is jumping to conclusions."

"Is that so?" Catherine asked only slightly serious.

"Oh absolutely. When I'm around Greg, I just can't contain myself," the brunette replied rolling her eyes. Catherine let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Sara was joking. The younger female CSI was just about to explain her conversation with Greg when Grissom walked in the door.

"Hey everybody. Sorry to take you away from your current cases but this kind of came up all of a sudden, and I'm trying to give you as much time as I can to prepare," their supervisor said shutting the door to his office.

"What's going on Griss?" The Texan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, the four of you are going to be going on a little vacation … together," Grissom stated moving to his desk.

"AWESOME!" Greg exclaimed.

"Wait … what?" Sara interrupted confused.

"There is a forensics conference in San Francisco next week and you four are going." The supervisor said taking a seat behind his desk.

"Whoa, wait a minute, is this the Annual Pacific Coast Forensics Conference?" Nick asked.

"Yes it is," Grissom confirmed.

"How long are we supposed to be going for?" The Texan asked.

"You are all leaving on Sunday morning and you'll come back the following Saturday afternoon," Their supervisor stated simply.

"Sunday!? Grissom it's Friday,! And by the time shift is over its going to be Saturday morning!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I know that it is a little short notice …" Grissom started.

"SHORT NOTICE?! Grissom, what am I supposed to do about Lindsey? I'm not sure Nancy or my mom can watch her," The strawberry blonde almost shouted at the graveyard supervisor. Sara placed a hand on Catherine's knee providing an almost immediate calming affect that surprised even Catherine.

"I'm not saying that I am the only one with plans next week," Catherine continued but with a softer tone, "It's just, with my situation it's a little more complicated," she sighed.

"I understand Catherine and I sympathize with you, but the lab needs you there," Grissom replied.

"Don't worry, I'll help you figure something out," Sara smiled sweetly squeezing the strawberry blonde's knee. Catherine turned her head and gave the brunette an understanding smile. When Greg began to speak again, Catherine's smile got bigger as Sara kept her hand on top of the strawberry blonde's knee.

"Wait a minute. I thought Liz, Maggie, Tarrah and Jason were picked to go to San Francisco?" Greg questioned.

"You really do know everything that goes on in this lab don't you?" Nick laughed.

"Well, Tarrah's doctor doesn't want her flying cause she is so close to her due date. And her husband Jason refused to go because he doesn't want to take the chance of his wife going into labor without him," Grissom explained, putting his glasses on. "And as you may have heard this morning, days got hammered with that triple in Henderson and the hotel fire, so they really can't afford to lose people to a conference right now." The supervisor finished.

"We have cases too you know. Why doesn't Ecklie have us help days? It makes more sense than having to rearrange a whole conference agenda?" Catherine spoke up.

"Probably afraid we'll it screw up," Sara mumbled, earning a laugh from Greg.

"Or get it done right and faster than his beloved day's crew," The strawberry blonde muttered causing the entire room to smile.

"Either way," Grissom interrupted, getting them back on conversation, "I am sending you guys cause you're the best I've got in the same fields. Catherine you and Liz match up on blood spatter analysis. Nick, you're always making bets with Jason on who can analysis fiber and hair faster. And Sara, your stats on element and material analysis are one of the highest in the country and I wanted them to send you to begin with but Ecklie … well … was Ecklie and wanted Tarrah to go instead." The supervisor stated.

"And me? Maggie is an audio visual specialist. I mean, I may play a lot of video games, but, I really don't have a clue about all that stuff," Greg added a little confused.

"You're right. You really have no reason … yet. You want to be a CSI, well, here is where you continue learning. I want you to attend the lectures given by others there, and I expect you to help Catherine, Sara and Nick with their presentations," Grissom said looking over his glasses at the young lab tech.

"You're serious Grissom? You really want me out in the field?" Greg questioned getting excited.

"You have to start somewhere Greg, that's why I picked you to go. And yes, if it all works out and you find a proper replacement in the lab, I'd like to have you in the field with us," The supervisor smiled.

"YES!" The lab tech exclaimed.

"Congratulations Greggo" Sara smiled, her hand still resting on Catherine's knee.

"Like I said," Grissom continued, "You need to find a suitable replacement and until that time, you are still officially in the lab."

"Understood Grissom. Thank you," Greg replied still beaming.

"Alright guys conference details …" Grissom began as Sara leaned over into Catherine slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out for Lindsey, I promise okay?" The brunette whispered into Catherine's ear. The older woman turned her head, giving Sara a smile and nodding her head in agreement.

"Breakfast after shift?" Sara asked softly squeezing the strawberry blonde's knee.

"Of course," The older CSI whispered back, earning an even bigger smile from the brunette.

Sara pulled back away from Catherine and removed her hand from the strawberry blonde's knee. Catherine couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips at the loss of contact from Sara. The brunette turned her head and gave her friend a puzzled look as the older woman pretended to listen intently to what Grissom was saying. Catherine glanced back at Sara and mirrored her colleague's puzzled expression.

"What?" The strawberry blonde mouthed, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing," Sara mouthed back, shaking her head convinced she imagined Catherine's disappointed reaction.

Both women turned their attention back to Grissom, willing themselves to think about anything but each other.

To Be Continued ......


	2. Chapter 2

**Show Me 2/?**

Catherine was sitting on a bench in the locker-room lost in her own thoughts. The last few months, the strawberry blonde thought her feelings for a certain CSI would go unrequited. But, overhearing Sara call her beautiful earlier, certainly had the older woman questioning her presumptions. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. As she let out a sigh, she felt two hands on her shoulders causing her to jump slightly at the contact.

"Relax Cath, it's just me," Sara stated softly beginning to massage her friend's shoulders.

"Sara …" Catherine smiled, leaning her head forward as Sara rubbed her neck.

"Don't worry about Linds, Catherine. We'll figure something out," the brunette assured her colleague.

"Thanks," the older CSI replied as she leaned her back against Sara, enjoying the feel of the brunette's hands on her skin.

"You still want to grab breakfast before you go home?" Sara asked as she continued to massage the strawberry blonde's shoulders.

"Actually, no. I don't really feel like going out," Catherine replied bluntly.

"Oh …" the brunette sighed, stopping the movement of her hands on Catherine's shoulders.

The older CSI smiled slightly as she shifted her head back up straight, placing her hands on top of Sara's. Catherine turned her head to the side so she was able to see Sara's face.

"Sara, I said, I didn't feel like going out. Not that I didn't want to have breakfast with you. Come to the house and I'll make something for us," the older CSI offered softly.

"You sure?" Sara questioned.

"Of course," Catherine smiled squeezing the brunette's hands gently. "Lindsey hasn't seen you in two days and I think she is going through 'Sara withdrawl'," The strawberry blonde laughed thinking of her daughter.

"It's not a bother?" Sara asked still unsure.

"You're never a bother," Catherine replied quickly. The older woman dropped her hands and turned around so she was facing Sara. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, I mean, I have been spending a lot of time with you guys lately. I'm sure you guys have your own lives. I just don't want to impose," the brunette replied shyly as she stuck her hands in her back pockets, looking down at the ground. Catherine stood up from the bench and faced Sara.

"Look at me," Catherine stated, placing a finger under the brunette's chin forcing her to look up, "Sara, you couldn't impose on anyone even if you tried." She stated softly. "Lindsey absolutely adores you. It's always 'Well, Sara told me this' or 'Sara thinks that'. You are an incredible influence on my little girl. She thinks you hung the moon and the stars," the strawberry blonde laughed softly. "As for me, Sara, over the past few months, well, the last month especially, you have become very important to me. I'll never get sick of having you around. I love spending time with you. In fact, being around you is usually one of the highlights of my day," Catherine confessed shyly.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, really," the older woman smiled, a little embarrassed by her own confession.

"That's a relief to hear because you and Lindsey seem to be the highlights in my day too," the brunette replied softly.

"So, don't ever think you're a bother or that you are imposing on us okay?" Catherine asked, trying to assure Sara that she really was a welcome addition in their lives.

"Okay, thanks Cath," The young CSI answered almost blushing at her friend's words.

The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around Sara's neck pulling the taller woman into a hug. Sara relaxed immediately in Catherine's embrace wrapping her own arms around the strawberry blonde's waist. Much to Catherine's surprise and delight, the brunette pulled the older woman closer to her own body. But as Catherine tightened her grip on Sara, she felt the brunette pull away and heard the voices of the boys coming into the locker room.

"You're so lucky man! I want to go to California!" Warrick exclaimed as Sara stepped away from Catherine.

"I guess it will be alright. Give a few lectures, listen to a few and the soak up the sun," the Texan replied as they rounded the corner to where Catherine and Sara were standing.

"Free rein in Cali for a week? I can picture the ladies now," Warrick daydreamed as he opened his locker.

"Not really. I'm sharing a room with Sanders," Nick replied grabbing a shirt out of his locker.

"Wait a minute, Greg is going? What the hell!" Warrick whined.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Catherine and I are going too," Sara added heading to her own locker.

"Why am I the only one left out of this little trip?" Warrick continued.

"What did you do to piss Grissom off?" Catherine laughed grabbing her purse from her locker.

"I obviously did something horrible if I have to room with Greg," Nick added rolling his eyes.

"Well, males and females can't share the same room genius. It's unethical unless they're married, so it makes sense you and Greg share a room and Catherine and I share one. The lab is giving us some financial freedom but not enough for each of us to have separate rooms," Sara laughed taking her jacket from her locker.

"At least having you guys around will help keep me sane," Nick replied changing his shirt.

"I don't know about that Nicky. If I cant figure something out with Lindsey, I don't care what Grissom or Ecklie have to say, I am not going," Catherine sighed.

"We'll make it work," Sara replied adjusting her jacket and shutting her locker. Catherine looked at the brunette and offered her a smile for her concern.

"Hey Cath, since I'm going to be here next week, I'll keep stuff open if you need me," Warrick offered.

"Thanks Warrick," Catherine responded as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"Anything for you Cath," Warrick replied pulling away from the strawberry blonde. Sara's smile suddenly faded when she saw the closeness and obvious love between Catherine and Warrick.

"Hey, you guys want to grab some breakfast?" Nick asked snapping Sara from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm down man," Warrick replied as he shut his locker.

"Sorry Nicky, but I have better plans," Catherine smiled, looking directly at Sara.

"Ouch, Cath, that hurts," the Texan replied placing a hand over his heart. "Sara, you never have plans, how about it?" Nick asked.

"For your information, I already have a date," the brunette smiled stealing a glance at the strawberry blonde.

"Whoa! When did you get a social life?" Warrick added.

"I have actually had a pretty active social life lately thank you very much," Sara teased back.

"Oh really?" Nick replied, "What is he like?"

"If you must know, I've actually been spending my free time with two special people," the brunette grinned referring to the Willows women.

Warrick looked at Catherine slightly concerned at Sara's statement. Catherine confided in him months ago about her feelings for the leggy brunette and he didn't want her hurt by where this conversation was heading.

"Do they know about each other?" the Texan asked intrigued.

"Actually they do," the leggy woman laughed.

"And they're both okay with it?" Nick still questioned.

"Yeah, they're both okay with it," Sara smiled looking at Catherine.

"What's with you two?" Warrick asked noticing the looks the two women were giving each other.

"Us? Nothing." Catherine giggled.

"You know who it is don't you?" Warrick questioned completely confused that Catherine didn't seem upset.

"I know them both actually," the strawberry blonde replied. Now it was Sara who couldn't contain her laughter.

"How do you even make time for one let alone the other?" Nick asked still in disbelief.

"Well, honestly, both of them mean the world to me. When you care about someone as much as I do them, you make the time," the brunette answered looking directly at Catherine. "They are incredibly important to me and I really care about them a lot. More and more each day," Sara finished shyly looking at her feet.

Catherine walked over to Sara, gently placing her hand over the brunette's wrist.

"I'm sure they feel the same way about you," the strawberry blonde confessed looking up into brown eyes. Sara shyly smiled but kept eye contact with the older woman. They both stood there in silence for a few moments until Greg came busting into the locker room.

"Beach bunnies here I come!" the lab tech exclaimed, making his way towards his locker.

"I don't think so bro. Did you even look at your itinerary? Grissom has got you going to so many lectures, you won't even have time to breathe," Nick commented laughing at Greg excitement.

"Oh believe me, I always have time for the ladies," Greg winked grinning at Sara and Catherine.

"Yeah, but, do the ladies have time for you dear boy?" the brunette CSI smirked as Catherine giggled.

"Well, all women aren't as popular as you Sara," Warrick commented, causing everyone expect Greg to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" the lab tech asked confused. The strawberry blonde gave Sara's wrist a light squeeze before letting go.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you get going?" Catherine grinned knowing that the date everyone was talking about was with her and Lindsey.

"You are absolutely right Catherine, I hate to keep a beautiful blonde waiting," Sara smiled.

"Oh, so he's a blonde?' Nick questioned.

"Drop it Nicky," the brunette warned. She gently brushed her body against Catherine's causing the blonde to shudder slightly at the contact. "Meet you outside," Sara whispered so only Catherine could hear.

"Okay," the strawberry blonde replied, voice barely above a whisper.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Sara announced walking to the door.

"See ya Sara, and hey, if either one of these guys hurts you, let them know they answer to me," Nick stated.

"That goes for me too," Warrick added as Sara began to laugh.

"That's very sweet guys," the leggy brunette chuckled, "But," Sara continued looking directly at Catherine, "I don't think they could hurt me if they tried," she stated before walking out the door.

Catherine smiled proudly down at her feet, blushing at Sara's enduring statement. The older CSI quietly moved towards the locker room door in hopes to walk out unnoticed.

"Not so fast Catherine, what is the deal with you and Sara?" Warrick asked.

"What?" the strawberry blonde asked innocently.

"Yeah, who are these guys she is dating?" Nick added.

"Wait, Sara is dating two people?" Greg exclaimed. "Holy shit, when did she get a life?"

"Sara has always had a life Greg," Catherine replied getting a little defensive.

"I didn't mean it like that Catherine," Greg answered, surprised at the strawberry blonde's defense of their colleague.

"Sara is a very private person. Just because she doesn't advertise her personal life, doesn't mean she doesn't have one," The senior CSI almost snapped.

"Take it easy Catherine. Greg didn't mean any harm," Warrick replied.

"Sara is an amazing woman and I bet the people who are lucky enough to spend time with her consider Sara one of the best parts of their life," Catherine finished walking out the locker room door.

"What the hell was that about?" Greg asked as soon as the strawberry blonde left.

"Seriously, I have never heard her defend anyone like that, let alone Sara," Nick added.

"Just let it go guys," Warrick commented, knowing about Catherine's feelings for their brunette colleague.

"Now, what's your deal?" Greg asked turning on Warrick.

"Oh, you don't want to go there buddy," Warrick warned.

"What if I did?" The young lab tech challenged.

"Then you would get your ass kicked!" Nick laughed, "Warrick, you still wanna grab some food?"

"Lead the way man," Warrick replied.

"Hey can I join ya guys?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, as long as your buying," the Texan smiled.

"You guys suck," Greg pouted as they made their way out of the locker room.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions everyone. I'm not one to have them jump into the sack or pounce each other in the first chapters so hang with me. It will happen eventually.**

Show Me 3/?

Catherine walked out of the crime lab doors into the cool early morning air. The strawberry blonde took a deep breath, still upset at the conversation she had just been involved in. Walking towards her car she found herself becoming increasingly agitated the more she thought about what the boys said. But, her anger quickly faded when she saw the object of her affection leaning against her car, a sweet smile covering her face.

"You know, you are going to make me late for my date," Sara smirked as Catherine reached the car.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they would wait forever for you," The older CSI stated causing Sara to blush.

"Thanks for playing along in there Cath," the brunette replied softly, looking down at her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked stepping closer to Sara.

"Pretending I have a life," the brunette whispered, shame evident in her voice.

"What in the world are you talking about?" The blonde responded quickly.

"I mean, telling the boys I have two dates. It's one thing having you know I have no life, but with the guys…" Sara started.

"Whoa, wait a minute. So, if you have no life, what are Lindsey and I?" Catherine asked.

"Everything," Sara replied looking into blue eyes. Catherine stood there completely stunned at Sara's statement. "You and your daughter are everything to me," the younger woman said firmly.

"Sara…." Catherine sighed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She quickly put her arms around the brunettes neck, pulling her into a hug for the second time that day. Sara in turn snaked her arms around Catherine's waist holding her as tight as she could.

"I'm no expert but that sounds like a life to me," Catherine whispered in Sara's ear, earning a small laugh from the brunette.

The older woman let out a small sigh when she felt Sara begin to pull away. Still wanting to keep contact as long as possible, Catherine slowly slid her hands down Sara's shoulders and her arms, stopping when she reached the brunette's wrists.

"Besides," The older woman smiled, " If you spend all your time with me, and you apparently have no life, that in turn means I have no life. And that just doesn't work for me," the strawberry blonde joked trying to lighten the mood. "Now, I think we have kept your date waiting long enough. You still want to have breakfast?"

"Absolutely, as long as I'm making it," Sara smiled.

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Catherine teased placing her hands in her hips. Sara simply gave Catherine the 'you've got to be kidding me look'.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad. Is it?" Catherine asked.

"I'm surprised Lindsey hasn't starved to death." the brunette replied giving Catherine a sympathetic smile. The older CSI playfully shoved Sara backward, pretending to be offended by her friends statement.

"I was going to offer you a ride but after that little comment, I am reconsidering that offer," Catherine stated.

"Well, honestly Cath I think that it would be easier if we did drive separately. After breakfast there is a lot we have to take care of before we leave on Sunday," Sara replied seriously. The older woman tried to hide her disappointment knowing the truth in her friends statement.

"So, I'll meet you at the house then?" The brunette asked snapping Catherine out of her thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Oh, wait, I have to pick up Lindsey at my sisters house first," The strawberry blonde stated.

"Not a problem take your time. You need to talk to her about next week anyway right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Here you take my key," Catherine started taking her house key of her key ring, "Let yourself in. It wil be a nice surprise for Lindsey when she walks in the door and finds breakfast, and not to mention you at the table," she smiled.

"So, I'm just a maid now huh?" Sara joked.

"No, just a personal Chef," the blonde teased smiling at Sara. "Give me a half hour maybe?" she finished looking at her watch.

"For the Willows women, I'd wait forever," the brunette replied repeating Catherine's earlier statement.

Catherine smiled shyly before taking a step forward and placing a kiss on Sara's cheek.

"Just till forever? I'd wait much longer for you," the older woman whispered before quickly retreating to her own car in the crime lab parking lot.

As Catherine hopped in her car, Sara couldn't help but wonder what was really between them.

About forty five minutes later Catherine's face cracked into a smile when she saw Sara's car parked on the side of her street. Lindsey was fast asleep in the front seat and didn't notice the brunette's car. Catherine pulled into their driveway, turned off their car and turned to her sleeping daughter in the front seat.

"Lindsey, baby, we're home," Catherine coaxed, rubbing her daughters arm.

"The one time I actually wanna sleep in, you show up early," the little Willows mumbled as she opened her door.

"I'm so very sorry your highness," Catherine replied, as the pair walked up their sidewalk. "You can go crawl back into your bed if you want," the blonde CSI added as the duo reached the front door.

"I still don't see why it was so important to take me home right away," Lindsey commented as she opened their front door.

"I just thought you would want to have some breakfast, but I suppose I'll just go tell Sara that you're not hungry," the oldest Willows smiled.

"Sara's here?" Lindsey replied suddenly very awake, "SARA!" the girl screamed as she ran into the kitchen. Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she closed the door and followed her daughter's path into the kitchen. The oldest Willows turned the corner to find her daughter clinging to Sara.

"Just a second Linds. I don't want to burn your pancakes," Sara stated as she placed her free arm around the little girl's shoulder.

"I don't think Lindsey's hungry, Sara, she is just way to tired," Catherine replied imitating her daughter as she walked to the refrigerator.

"That was before I knew Sara was here. I thought it was just you," Lindsey replied smiling.

"Oh, thanks a lot," her mother scoffed as she took out the carton of orange juice. The brunette took the pan off of the burner and turned giving her full attention to Lindsey.

"Now, give me a real hug," Sara smiled, kneeling down to the younger blonde's level. Lindsey wrapped her arms around Sara's neck squeezing the brunette with all her might. "How are you sweetheart?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine. I missed you Sara," the little girl replied, pulling away from the CSI.

"I missed you to Linds. How did your math test go?" Sara asked standing back up.

"I don't know yet, Mrs. Stephens said we would get them back on Monday. But, I think I did pretty good," Lindsey answered

"As long as you did your best, that's all we can ask for," the brunette replied while messing up the little girl's hair.

"That's what mom said too," Lindsey smiled brightly.

"Well, great minds think alike," Catherine offered grabbing glasses from the cupboard smiling sweetly at Sara.

"I'm gonna grab the syrup," the youngest Willows stated scurrying to the refrigerator.

"Will you take the jelly to the table too Lindsey?" Sara called over her shoulder.

"That smells really good, Sara." Catherine said softly stepping next to the brunette.

"Thanks, it's a lot more appetizing than the cereal you would have made for us," the younger CSI joked turning off the stove and grabbing the plate of pancakes.

"Shut up!" Catherine replied bumping Sara's hip with her own. The blonde smiled as she grabbed three glasses from the cupboards. "If I'm such a bad cook, why do you keep coming over?"

"To be with you," Sara replied bluntly looking directly into Catherine's blue eyes. Shocked by her own words, Sara turned away quickly and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Sara, wait, what did you just say?" The blonde asked wanting Sara to repeat her confession.

"Nothing. Forget it." The brunette replied trying to brush off her friend's question.

"Sara…what did you say?" Catherine asked again in a more serious tone. Sara turned back around and sighed.

"I said, I keep coming over her because I like being with you," the younger woman shyly repeated as Catherine took a few steps towards her.

"Look at me Sara," the strawberry blonde asked softly as Sara's brown eyes looked into her own. "I really like being with you too," Catherine said earning a smile from the young CSI.

"I forgot the butter," Lindsey interrupted breezing by the two women on her way to the refrigerator. The little blonde quickly grabbed the butter and made her way back to where Catherine and Sara were standing.

"If you guys are gonna stand there all day…" Lindsey started, reaching for the plate of pancakes in Sara's hand.

"Go sit down, we're coming," the brunette laughed, moving the plate out of Lindsey's reach.

"Hurry up then!" The little girl ordered walking back to the table.

"Must not keep the queen waiting. After you," Sara smiled stepping aside.

"Thank you," Catherine laughed.

As Catherine approached Sara, the brunette's free hand found the small of Catherine's back and ushered her into the dinning room. The two women settled themselves around the table and began to enjoy the breakfast that Sara had made for them.

"So, how did the talk with your sister go?" the brunette asked, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Everything is okay except for Sunday morning. Nancy is going up to her in-laws today and won't be back until Sunday night so…." Catherine continued taking a deep sigh, "I am going to have to take the red eye out on Sunday night. And that puts me in California early Monday morning," The strawberry blonde shrugged.

"Have you called Grissom yet?" the younger CSI asked.

"Yeah, I called him in the car. He is going to get you guys out on the 8am flight and I am leaving just past midnight." Catherine answered, nibbling on her breakfast.

"Oh, he's already got it booked?" Sara questioned.

"Um, I should think so by now," Catherine pondered, "Why?"

Sara set her utensils down and pulled her cell phone out of its holder on her hip. She quickly dialed a few numbers causing Catherine to become nervous.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked slightly concerned about the sudden phone call.

"Hey Griss, it's Sara, hey did you already get everyone's flight booked for California yet?" Sara asked over the phone as Catherine eyed her suspiciously. "Oh…okay then. You couldn't change my flight or anything…no it's okay…it's not that big of a deal…I will…okay…bye." The brunette sighed hanging up her phone.

"What was that about?" Catherine questioned.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now anyway," Sara sighed focusing on her breakfast.

"Seriously, Sara, what's going on?" The strawberry blonde asked growing more curious about her friend's odd behavior.

"I don't mind taking a later flight. That way, I mean, you know, so you don't have to fly out by yourself," Sara replied softly, looking down at her plate. The brunette let out a sigh and took a chance looking up at Catherine. As she looked into Catherine's blue eyes she was met with a tender smile gracing the strawberry blonde's face.

"I mean, it's just…traveling by yourself and…" Sara stuttered trying to think of any reason for her request to Grissom besides the truth. The brunette wanted to spend every minute she could with Catherine. The older CSI smiled, placing her hand on Sara's wrist, gently rubbing the brunette's wrist with her thumb, immediately calming Sara.

"Thank you so much for trying," Catherine assured softly "It would have been nice to spend a little more time with you."

"Yeah, it would have," Sara smiled looking at Catherine.

"Hey, Sara, you wanna watch some cartoons with me when we're done?" Lindsey interrupted, finishing the last of her breakfast.

"Oh honey, Sara has so much to do before our trip. She probably…" Catherine began.

"…would love to watch some cartoons with you Linds," Sara smiled at the young blonde. Lindsey stuck in tongue out at her mother in celebration.

"Sara, you don't have to do that. You said you had a million things to do before you left. Lindsey can…" Catherine was silenced when Sara turned her hand over so the strawberry blonde's lay comfortably in hers.

"It won't take me long to do what I need to," Sara answered softly, gently squeezing Catherine's hand. "Besides," Sara began again looking at Lindsey, "I am not going to see you for a week. I am going to have serious Lindsey withdrawals."

"To make things worse, you'll be stuck with mom all by yourself for the whole week," Lindsey teased getting up from the table.

"I know. A whole week with your mom," Sara replied looking at Catherine "such torture," the brunette stated looking into blue eyes.

"You're telling me. I'm with her all the time can you…" Lindsey's voice trailed off as she made her way into the kitchen. Sara gave Catherine's hand a gently squeeze and a shy smile as she picked up her plate and followed the youngest Willow's into the kitchen.

Catherine couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks at Sara's enduring gestures. She thought about the truth in the brunette's statement. The fact that she was going to spend the next week with the woman she was secretly head over heals for, would indeed would be torture.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Show Me 4/?

After everyone had finished breakfast, the three women found themselves in the living room watching Lindsey's favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Sara was seated at one end of the couch with Lindsey stretched out on the remainder with her head laying in Sara's lap. Catherine however, was curled up in a large sofa chair next to the couch. Both of the Willows women however, were fast asleep.

Sara had been sitting in the living room for the past hour just watching both women sleep. The brunette gently stroked Lindsey's hair as the little blonde stirred slightly. Sara took this as a chance for an escape from being the Lindsey's pillow. She slowly began to stand up, gently laying Lindsey's head onto a real pillow on the couch.

"Sara…" Lindsey whispered.

"Shhh, go back to sleep sweetie," the brunette replied.

"Where's mom?" the little blonde asked rubbing her eyes.

"She is asleep over there in the chair. Do me a favor and let her sleep a little while longer please?" Sara asked.

"Sure, I am going back to sleep anyway. But, are you leaving?"

"Yeah honey, I've got some stuff to do before I go. But, I'll call you before I leave okay?" Sara assured the youngest Willows.

"Okay," Lindsey closed her eyes and smiled as the brunette kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep darling," she whispered.

The CSI leaned towards the couch and grabbed a blanket that was draped on the back of the sofa. She quietly unfolded it as she walked towards Catherine's sleeping form. Sara gently placed the blanket on top of Catherine as she began to shift, but remained asleep. The brunette carefully tucked the blanket in around her colleague, making sure she was completely covered. Sara couldn't resist the urge and ran her fingers through soft strawberry blonde hair. Catherine stirred slightly, turning her head toward the younger woman, trapping Sara's hand between the chair cushion and Catherine's cheek.

"Sara," Catherine murmured, still completely asleep.

The young CSI gently traced her thumb on Catherine's cheek for a moment before carefully slipping her hand free. The brunette smiled before leaning over and kissing Catherine's forehead just as she did with Lindsey's. Catherine snuggled herself deeper into the chair as Sara stood back up straight.

"Are you ever gonna tell mom you like her?" Lindsey asked, slightly startling Sara.

"She knows I like her," Sara replied moving towards the little blonde.

"That's not what I meant Sara," The youngest Willows stated giving the brunette a disbelieving look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Linds," Sara answered, doing her best to sound convincing.

"Right," Lindsey smiled closing her eyes again.

"We're just really good friends Lindsey," the brunette offered knowing Lindsey didn't believe her.

"Okay. Sure," the young girl replied, smirking up at Sara.

"Go back to sleep," Sara said trying to change the subject.

"I am asleep," the little girl smiled with her eyes closed.

The brunette just shook her head walking away from the Willows women. She reached the door when Lindsey's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Sara?" Lindsey quietly called causing Sara to turn around. The young blonde took a quick glance at her mother's sleeping form in the chair. Convinced Catherine didn't wake up she turned her attention to Sara again.

"She likes you too," Lindsey smiled at the brunette before putting her head back down on the couch.

It took Sara a minute to recover from the frankness of Lindsey's statement. Sara turned back around making her way out of the house. Lindsey couldn't possibly mean … no … Catherine could never have feelings for her. Could she?

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Catherine? As in Willows?" Greg exclaimed.

"Oh my God, why did I ever tell you?" Sara sighed walking into her apartment.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before," Greg stated, following her inside. "Catherine" Greg laughed, "That's something I didn't see."

"How do you think I feel?" The brunette joked placing her purse and cell phone on her end table.

"Well, what was all that talk this morning about having two dates? If your in love with Catherine then who else were you talking about? " The lab tech asked as he shut the door to Sara's apartment.

"Who else does Catherine spend time with?" Sara smiled.

"Grissom?" Greg replied completely clueless.

"LINDSEY!" The brunette all but shouted.

"Oh yeah! Ha, I get it now," Greg laughed.

"Took you long enough," Sara replied.

"Give me a break. You just told me you're in love with Catherine Willows. My mind is on over drive. The fantasies I have got going in my head right now …" Greg began.

"Are nothing compared to the ones that I have had over the past few months," Sara finished.

"Whoa! That is possibly the hottest thing I have heard anyone say in awhile," he beamed plopping down on the couch .

"You are completely hopeless," Sara smiled grabbing her bags from the couch. "I'm going to put these away. Be right back" she finished disappearing into the hallway, leaving Greg smiling on the couch.

The lab tech had just relaxed, when Sara's phone began to ring. Greg picked up her cell on the end table and a huge grin appeared on his face when he saw the caller ID. He flipped opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number," came the startled voice on the other end.

"If you're looking for Sara Sidle you have the right number baby," Greg replied disguising his voice.

"Um...okay… I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked she let someone else answer her phone…" The voice explained.

"Oh, baby, she is just recovering. I wore her out today," Greg replied trying to make his statement sound sexual.

"Excuse me?"

"I gave that woman a workout," Greg teased just as Sara came into the room.

"Did my phone just … is that mine?" Sara asked pointing at her phone in Greg's hand.

"It looks likes she is feeling better…" Greg started to say.

"That is my phone!" Sara exclaimed, "Who are you talking to?" she demanded reaching for the phone. Greg began to laugh as Sara grabbed it from his hands.

"Hello?" The brunette questioned into the phone.

"Sara?" came the confused voice on the other end.

"Yeah? Catherine is that you?" Sara asked recognizing the strawberry blonde's voice almost immediately.

"Yeah, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Catherine asked becoming nervous by at what was going on between Sara and the 'mystery' man.

"No, I was just about to kill Greg," Sara replied eyeing the laughing lab tech. "We just got back from getting some last minute stuff for the trip," she answered sitting down on the couch next to Greg.

"You're with Greg?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," the brunette replied simply.

"Oh," Catherine sighed letting out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding. "When he answered your phone…I mean…it sounded like you were…um…well…" Catherine stuttered.

"I was what?" Sara asked.

"Um…that you two were…um…that you guys just finished…" the strawberry blonde struggled.

"What the hell did you tell her we were doing!" Sara exclaimed as Greg's laughter grew louder.

"Hey! I spoke nothing but the truth. I guess maybe from my tone she may have jumped to the conclusion something else was occurring, " The lab tech smiled innocently. Sara softly punched him in the arm before turning her attention back to her phone call.

"I'm so sorry Catherine. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Sara said giving Greg a death glare.

"I was about to say, for someone who claims to have no social life, Greg made it sound pretty active," Catherine laughed in relief Greg was joking around.

"Come on Cath, you know my life revolves around you," Sara replied surprised by her own bluntness, "I mean, I spend most of my free time with you. You would be the first to know if there was someone like that in my life," the brunette smiled, trying to cover up her frank statement.

"Well, I kind of like the fact that you spend so much time with me," the blonde smiled into the phone.

"Don't worry, they aren't any attainable prospects around anyway, so, I don't see that changing anytime soon," The brunette laughed.

"Attainable?" Catherine questioned surprised to hear Sara might be interested in someone.

"Oh, um it doesn't matter, never mind. So, what's up?" Sara asked hoping Catherine would drop the current topic.

"Um…a…" Catherine stammered trying to get her thoughts away from Sara's possible love interest. "This morning, uh, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," she managed to say.

"Why are you apologizing? We were on for 14 hours straight," Sara replied, "Then that bomb Grissom dropped on us before shift ended, I don't blame you."

"True," Catherine sighed "I guess what I wanted to say is, I'm sorry you had to entertain Lindsey while I slept."

"Wait, had to entertain Lindsey?" You better stop right there before I get upset," Sara stated, "I love spending time with her, and with you Catherine. Even if you both crashed out on me like you did this morning."

"She told me what you said," Catherine replied softly.

"She what?" Sara quickly replied stunned.

"She told me what you said," the strawberry blonde repeated, "You know, about keeping quiet and letting me sleep."

"Oh that," Sara replied with a sigh of relief that Lindsey didn't mention what else the pair discussed that morning.

"Well, that response makes me curious. What else did you say?" Catherine teased smiling into the phone.

"Nothing. Hey, what are you guys doing for dinner tonight?" The brunette asked changing the subject.

"I was just going to make pasta or something. No big plans."

"Well, Greg and I want you to join us, if your pasta can wait for another night," Sara said.

"Yeah!" Greg exclaimed eavesdropping on Sara's conversation.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Sara," Catherine replied.

"I'm not really…Greg is paying," The brunette smiled sticking her tongue out at the young lab tech at her side.

"What?! How did…" Greg started but was elbowed in the ribs by Sara changing what he was saying, "Yeah, its my treat," he replied rubbing his side.

"You guys have an early flight in the morning. You should really get some rest and relax tonight. You don't need to be running around all night long," the strawberry blonde protested.

"All night long?" Sara laughed "We're not going bar hopping. It's just dinner. What if I promise to have you in bed by nine?" Sara asked causing Catherine to laugh.

"You sure it won't be a big deal?" Catherine still questioned.

"I wouldn't have asked if it was Cat," Sara assured softly.

"Okay then. Yeah, sure, that would be fun," The older woman smiled.

"Good. Now since your mind was on Italian, how about Lucinda's?" Sara suggested.

"That's Lindsey's and well, truth be told, my favorite Italian place." Catherine replied.

"I know," the younger woman grinned "How about seven?"

"Yeah that's fine," Catherine beamed.

"Okay, Greg and I will meet you there." Sara added.

"Lindsey is going to be so excited," The older CSI almost giggled imagining her daughter's face when she informed them of their dinner plans.

"I always try my best to make the Willow's women happy," The brunette replied sincerely.

"No matter what you do Sara, you can always make me happy … us …you always make us happy," Catherine recovered. "I'll see you guys at seven."

"Um, yeah, seven," Sara stuttered.

"Bye Sara," Catherine replied quickly hanging up the phone.

"Bye Cat…" Sara started but realized no one was on the other end of the phone. "That was odd," the brunette replied aloud shutting her phone.

"What was?" Greg asked innocently.

"You…" Sara said turning to the lab tech at her side, "I am going to kill you!" The brunette replied glaring at Greg.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh," Greg began laughing, "That was funny. She was freaked out when I told her I wore you out this afternoon," he replied wiggling his eyebrows and using the same tone he did with Catherine.

"You what?!" Sara exclaimed as Greg laughed hysterically.

"Hey, it was the truth. I did didn't I?"

"NO! You had her thinking you and I were … ew … I'm gonna be sick," the CSI replied pretending to gag.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Greg scoffed, starting to pout.

"Sorry Greggy, but when your in love with someone else, the thought of having sex with anyone else, even if it is you, just isn't appealing at all," the brunette smiled.

"Oh, be still my heart," Greg smiled at Sara's compliment.

"Oh, I'll still your heart alright," the brunette replied taking a pillow from the couch and hitting Greg in the chest.

"Umph ... damn Sara that …" The lab tech started but was interrupted by the pillow hitting him again.

"You know I like Catherine…" she said smacking him again, "…you picked up my phone when she called…" Sara continued, hitting him with the pillow, "…and you make her believe that we were having sex?" She glared at him "You are lucky you heart is still beating!" She finished smacking Greg one last time.

"You know you want me," Greg teased blowing her a kiss. With her jaw dropped with a shocked expression, Sara gripped the ends of the pillow and pressed it into Greg's face, suffocating him.

"Yeah DEAD!" the brunette smiled letting Greg get a breath of air before suffocating him again.

To Be Continued ....


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting last week. With Thanksgiving and all it just kinda slipped through the cracks. Thanks for the reviews and you patience.**

Show Me 5/?

"You look really pretty Mommy," Lindsey replied from the passenger's seat as she and her mother drove down the road to the restaurant.

"Well, thank you sweetheart. You look really pretty too," Catherine smile at her daughter.

"Sara's really gonna like it," the youngest Willows replied casually.

"Oh, I hope so. I couldn't get my hair to … wait … what did you just say?" Catherine asked as Lindsey giggled.

"I knew it!' The little blonde laughed.

"You knew what?" Her mother continued to question.

"That you liked Sara." Lindsey stated simply.

"Well, of course I like Sara. She … " Catherine started.

"No mom, you like her, like her," Lindsey grinned.

"Now, what would make you say that?" The oldest Willows questioned.

"Oh, please mom," Lindsey sighed "It's so obvious," she finished rolling her eyes.

"What is so obvious?" Catherine continued.

"That you're in love with Sara…duh," Lindsey stated.

"Honey, I don't … how did you … " The oldest Willows stuttered as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"I can totally tell you like her mom, You act like all the girls in the movies do around the boy they like," Lindsey replied as Catherine put the car in park. "Except, well, Sara is a girl."

"Does it matter to you that Sara is a girl?" Catherine asked her daughter seriously.

"No, Sara is the coolest girl ever!' The littlest Willows exclaimed.

"She is pretty cool," Catherine sighed.

"So, you do like her!" Lindsey replied excitedly.

"Linds, just because I _might_ like Sara, doesn't mean that she likes me," The strawberry blonde tried to reason with her daughter.

"Think about it mom. If she's not with you at work, she's with us right? You don't spend all your time with someone if you don't like them," Lindsey stated opening her door.

"We're friends Lindsey," Catherine responded. Lindsey turned in her seat to face her mother, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Whatever you say mom. But, I really wish Sara was your girlfriend. That would be beyond cool," The youngest Willows smiled before getting out of the car.

"Me too Linds. Me too," Catherine said to herself before she stepped out of the car.

"I don't see Sara's car," Lindsey commented as she looked around the parking lot.

"I don't either honey," her mother agreed walking to meet Lindsey on the other side of the car. "Let's go inside," she decided taking Lindsey's hand as they walked to the door of the restaurant.

"Stop right there Lindsey Lou Who!" Greg shouted as he and Sara came around the corner of the restaurant.

"Uncle Greggo!" Lindsey shouted taking off towards Greg and Sara.

"Be careful Lindsey!" Catherine yelled as her daughter ran the short distance into Greg's arms.

"Hey there kiddo! Oh, I missed ya so much," the lab tech replied hugging the little blonde.

"Me too Uncle Greggo." Lindsey said pulling away from him. "Hey Sara!" she continued moving to hug the brunette.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Sara replied taking Lindsey's hand and spinning her around.

"Not as pretty as mommy," the little Willows replied as Catherine walked up to the group.

"Aw, thank you Lindsey," Catherine replied.

"I beg to differ Linds. I think you look better than your mom does," Greg smiled at the young girl causing her to giggle.

"Come on Greg, lets go inside I'm hungry," Lindsey smiled taking the lab tech's hand leading him to the door of the restaurant, leaving Catherine and Sara alone.

"You…you really do look beautiful Cath," Sara stated softly taking the older CSI in. Dressed in a simple knee length black skirt, hunter green v-neck sweater, with her strawberry blonde hair slightly curled. Sara was finding it hard to form words.

"Thank you, Sara." Catherine replied stepping towards the brunette. "You don't look so bad yourself," she continued wrapping her arms around Sara's neck in a hug. The brunette let out a small sigh as her arms made their way around Catherine's waist.

"Thank you guys for coming," Sara's voice whispered in Catherine's ear. "I don't think I can handle any more time with Greg," the brunette laughed softly.

"Oh," Catherine replied pulling away from Sara, "So, that's the only reason you invited me huh? To baby-sit Greg?" the strawberry blonde questioned, eyeing Sara with her hands on her hips.

"Of course not Catherine," Sara replied, "That's why I invited Lindsey," she smiled as Catherine began to laugh at her answer.

"Sara, hurry up!" Greg whined at the front door of the restaurant.

"Yeah mom, come on!" Lindsey added.

"I think our dates are getting impatient," Catherine smiled turning herself around moving back towards the restaurant.

"Can you blame them?" Sara replied catching up to Catherine.

"Why do you say that?" She asked sweetly smiling at Sara.

"Well, when I have the opportunity to spend time with you, I don't want to waste a minute of it," the brunette replied softly.

Catherine stopped suddenly, slightly shocked at Sara's words. Noticing that Catherine was no longer by her side Sara turned around.

"Are you okay Cath," Sara asked taking note of Catherine's surprised expression.

"Hmm?" Catherine finally stated in a daze.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked a little concerned.

"No…no…not at all Sara. Everything is perfect," the older CSI smiled walking to where Sara was standing. "Perfect" she repeated, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Mom, Sara, hurry up" Lindsey whined from the door.

"Shall we?" The brunette asked, offering her arm to Catherine.

"Indeed we shall," Catherine smiled looping her arm through Sara's, holding the brunette's elbow as the pair followed Greg and Lindsey into the restaurant.

As the foursome reached the hostess, Sara moved herself and Catherine in front of Greg and Lindsey.

"Hi, welcome to….SARA!" the short black haired hostess exclaimed.

"Hey Shannon," Sara replied, shifting at Catherine's side.

"I was wondering if the Sidle was you," the girl continued.

"The one and only," Sara replied growing embarrassed.

"I wanna sit next to Sara and Greg," Lindsey stated marching to the front of the group.

"Watch your manners young lady," Catherine warned her daughter.

"Well, you are a lucky young lady," Shannon replied, bending down to Lindsey's level. "You see that corner booth over there?" the hostess asked as she pointed to the back of the restaurant.

"Yeah?" The youngest Willows replied intrigued.

"Your friend Sara got that just for you guys. We only have two like that in the whole restaurant. We only let very special, very important people sit there."

"Really?" Lindsey questioned.

"Well, you seem special and oh so important, so the booth is all yours," Shannon smiled standing back up, "You can sit by whoever you want."

"Sara and Greg!" The little blonde replied excitedly.

"I'm sitting by Lindsey!" Greg yelled giving Lindsey a high five.

"Remind me again how old are you Greg?" Catherine stated rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous cause no one wants to sit next to you," the lab tech replied grinning.

"Yeah mom!" Lindsey added, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Right this way guys," the hostess interrupted leading them to the booth.

"I'll sit next to you," Sara offered softly turning to Catherine.

"Thanks a lot, seeing as how my own daughter won't sit next to me," the strawberry blonde spoke up causing Lindsey to turn around and smile brightly assuring Catherine she was joking.

"Well," Sara started, gently grabbing Catherine's wrist, "I always want to be next to you," the brunette replied causing Catherine's head to snap up in response. "I just mean…um…" Sara stuttered trying to cover up what she had said, "I'll always sit next to you, I mean … um if you want or need me to." Before Catherine could respond, Sara let go of her wrist and followed the group towards the booth, leaving Catherine paused in place.

"Mom!" Lindsey shouted already inside the booth, "Come on," she continued, waving Catherine over.

Catherine glanced up at the booth seeing Greg, Lindsey and Sara where already seated in a circle. The strawberry blonde smiled noticing Sara was softly patting the spot right next to her.

"Saved you a seat," the brunette said as Catherine approached the booth.

"Thanks," she smiled sliding into the booth.

"So, you know the hostess?" Catherine asked opening her menu.

"Yeah, she also works at the coffee house I always stop at after work. Haven't seen her in forever though…I've been having my coffee at a much better house lately," the brunette smiled at Catherine.

The strawberry blonde closed her menu and met Sara's gaze.

"You're such an amazing person Sara. You know that? I couldn't ask for a better friend," Catherine said smiling.

Sara faked a smile turning her head back to her menu, hoping Catherine didn't see the hurt on her face. A friend was all Catherine thought when she thought of Sara. It hurt the brunette but it wasn't something that was unexpected. She was just fooling herself that Catherine would think of her as anything other than that.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" The waiter said suddenly, pulling Sara from her thoughts.

"Shirley Temple!" Lindsey smiled.

"Same for me," Greg added.

"Um…water is fine with me," Sara replied sadly.

"Water sounds good," Catherine stated looking back at Sara as the waiter left. Puzzled by Sara's sudden change in attitude. "Sara?"

"Yeah," she said looking up from the menu.

"Did I say something to…" the strawberry blonde began.

"No, of course not, you're a great friend too Cath," Sara replied forcing a smile, returning to her menu. Catherine gave Sara a confused look before returning to her menu.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

The foursome ordered their dinner and continued the rest of the evening with idle chat. As Lindsey chatted through dinner with Greg, Sara and Catherine ate their meal in almost silence, except for the occasional sentence letting Lindsey know they were paying attention to her stories. Catherine couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something to upset Sara. After they had all finished and Greg paid the bill they all began to walk outside into the parking lot..

"Do you guys wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?" Lindsey asked as the group walked into the night air.

"Aw next time kiddo. Sara and I have kind of an early flight tomorrow morning," Greg answered.

"But, Mommy's plane doesn't leave until tomorrow night. How come you leave so early?" The little blonde questioned.

"You want the truth, your mom, she didn't want to take the same flight as me. She thinks I smell," Greg joked, not wanting Lindsey to know the reason for Catherine's late flight was the fact no one could watch the little Willows until later that evening.

"Yeah, you are kinda stinky," Lindsey replied smiling brightly at Greg. Sara's laughter filled the air as Lindsey took off towards the Willow's car.

"I'm gonna get you for that Linds!" Greg exclaimed chasing after the giggling blonde.

"Be careful Linds!" Catherine shouted after her daughter before turning to the brunette at her side. "I missed that laugh of yours tonight. You were awfully quiet during dinner." she commented.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just kinda tired," the brunette answered forcing a smile.

"Sara Sidle admitting she is tired…that's a first." The older woman joked.

"In my defense, I did spend the afternoon with Greg," Sara smiled.

"Don't I know it. I had an interesting conversation with him," Catherine replied, remembering the phone call from earlier.

"I am so sorry about that Catherine. I almost killed him if that make you feel any better," the brunette smiled shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, it was kinda funny," Catherine stated as she began walking to her car.

"No, it wasn't," the younger woman replied seriously walking alongside Catherine. There was a silence between the two women before Sara let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" She questioned softly.

"No, of course not Catherine," Sara replied almost immediately. "Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, I mean, before we sat down, I don't know, it just seemed like…"

"I'm sorry Cath. I just feel kind of out of it. You didn't say anything to upset me. It's just been a long day," The brunette smiled.

"You sure?" Catherine stilled questioned.

"Yeah…yeah…everything is fine," Sara replied.

"Okay," the blonde replied, still not convinced but decided to drop the subject.

"Hey mom, Greg said he would bring me back something cool from California," Lindsey said as Catherine and Sara reached the car.

"Oh, did he now? Cause I was gonna bring you something cool back," Sara replied, bending down to Lindsey's level.

"Well, you can buy me something too," the little girl smiled.

"Lindsey Marie Willows! You don't ask people to buy you gifts!" Her mother stated, horrified by her daughter's behavior.

"I didn't ask mom, they offered," Lindsey shrugged. Catherine simply shook her head and sighed.

"Forget about your mom," Sara started, "She is just jealous cause we aren't gonna buy her anything," the brunette smiled, "Now give me a hug kiddo and it better be a good one cause I won't see you for a week."

"You're the best Sara!" The little Willows said as she embraced the younger CSI.

"So I have been told," Sara laughed.

"Thanks for dinner Greg," Catherine stated smiling at the young lab tech.

"There's nothing I would rather spend my paycheck on than three beautiful ladies," Greg smiled.

"You never stop do you?" Catherine laughed at Greg's attempt of flirting.

"Never give up on you Cath," the lab tech leered as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"And to think for the next week we get him 24 hours a day," Sara added in mock excitement.

"You know you love me," Greg replied putting his arm around Sara's shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Oh yeah…more than words can say" the brunette forced herself to say.

"Hey, where's my hug kiddo?" Greg asked directing himself towards Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled and ran into Gregs arms.

"Well, thanks for inviting us to dinner tonight," Catherine said turning to the brunette.

"Anytime Catherine," The brunette smiled at her colleague.

"You sure everything is okay?" The strawberry blonde asked stepping closer to Sara.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I promise, everything is fine," Sara answered trying to sound believable. "Just a long day" she smiled turning towards Greg. "We really should get going. I think it is past your bed time," Sara commented.

"No way Sara! I stay up was later than this!" Lindsey argued.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you sweetness. You are a lot older than Greg is," the brunette joked.

"HEY!" Greg replied causing both Willows women to laugh.

"You are so funny Sara," Lindsey said hugging the brunette.

"Glad someone thinks so," Sara replied releasing Lindsey from their hug.

"Ha, ha, ha," Greg mocked, "I guess I'll see ya later Cath," he stated hugging the blonde. "Bye Linds," he waved beginning to walk where he and Sara were parked.

"Bye Greg!" Lindsey shouted after him.

"I'll see ya soon kiddo," Sara grinned, messing up the little ones blonde hair. "And I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she stated turning back to Catherine.

"No, I'll see you Monday actually," Catherine teased. A moment of confusion crossed Sara's face before she fully understood the Catherine's statement.

"That's right," Sara laughed, "I guess I'll see you Monday. Have a good night Catherine," she replied giving her friend a quick hug.

"You too Sara," Catherine said as the brunette pulled away far to quickly from the hug. "Goodnight."

"Night Cath," Sara answered forcing a smile as she jogged to catch up to Greg.

"Alright, so, what's up with you?" Greg asked once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Sara replied.

"You were so quiet during dinner. And just now, you treated Catherine like she was the plague." Greg commented. "That's no way to treat the woman you love."

"Friends Greg. I'm such a good friend," Sara stated.

"Huh?" Greg asked still confused.

"I am in so much trouble Greg," Sara sighed.

"Why? What happened?" the lab tech asked concerned.

"Catherine Willows. Catherine Willows is what happened," Sara sighed as they reached the car. The lab tech simply laughed at the brunette.

"It's going to be so much fun watching you for the next 7 days." Greg smiled.

"Shut up and get in the car," Sara grumbled opening her door as Greg's hysterical laughter filled the night air.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Show Me 6/

"Best. Movie. Ever!" Lindsey Willows exclaimed as she walked out of the movie theater.

"Honey, you say that after every movie you watch," Catherine chuckled taking her daughters hand.

"No mom, seriously, best ever," Lindsey argued.

"Until next time right?" Catherine smiled, looking down at her daughter. Lindsey placed her hands on her hips and glared at her mother,

"Wow, ok, ok," Catherine laughed throwing her hands up in surrender. "Best movie ever," she agreed earning a triumphant smile from her daughter. "Come on brat," Catherine continued placing her hand on Lindsey's head. "You hungry?"

"Pizza?" Lindsey asked eyes full of hope.

"If that's what you want," Catherine replied as Lindsey took her mother's hand again, dragging her to the mall food court.

"They're not gonna run out honey," The oldest Willows laughed as she tried to keep up with her daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm starving," her daughter whined.

"I don't see how. Large popcorn, large soda, not to mention half a bag of M&M's," Catherine commented.

"And who ate the other half," Lindsey challenged back.

"True, but I'm not the one who's starving," Catherine said exaggerating 'starving'. Lindsey simply rolled her eyes as they reached the counter of the pizza place. "Hi, can I please get two slices of pepperoni and…"

"Actually one pepperoni and one veggie please," Lindsey politely corrected.

"You want veggie?" Her mother asked completely shocked

"It's Sara's favorite," the youngest Willows stated looking at Catherine.

"Well, honey, that doesn't mean that you're gonna like it," Catherine tried to reason.

"I've had it before. It's really good," her daughter smiled.

"Um, okay," she replied turning back to the man at the counter, "One pepperoni and one veggie and two cups for water please," Catherine ordered.

"No problem, six dollars please," the clerk stated before going to grab their order.

As Catherine pulled her wallet out of her purse, Lindsey grabbed some napkins and a couple of straws. Catherine paid for their pizza and she and Lindsey grabbed a table and began to enjoy their late lunch.

"Sooooo good mom!" Lindsey smiled between bites.

"I'm shocked," Catherine laughed in disbelief.

"What?" The little blonde asked. "I told you, I've had it before with Sara," she shrugged.

"When was this? Every time we've had pizza with Sara, you always have pepperoni," Catherine commented taking a bite of her own pizza.

"Um, it was one of the days I was sick and Sara stayed with me while you were working. I was feeling a lot better and I was so sick of chicken soup and crackers. The pizza she ordered smelled really good," she paused taking another bite, "So, I tried it and ate the rest of her slice and a whole 'nother one," Lindsey stated as she swallowed her bite.

"Oh honey, don't talk with your mouth full," Catherine cringed.

"Sorry mom, it's just really good," Lindsey laughed.

"I'm glad honey," the oldest Willows laughed. "So, does this mean you'll more vegetables from now on?" She question.

"Sure, if they are on pizza covered in cheese!" Her daughter beamed taking another bite.

"You really like Sara huh?"

"Not as much as you do," Lindsey laughed.

"Linds, Sara and I…" Catherine started but was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Well what do you know," she smiled looking at her caller ID.

"It's Sara isn't it?" Lindsey exclaimed.

"It sure is," Catherine grinned opening her phone. "Hey you," she answered sweetly.

"Hey Catherine, what are you up to?" Sara asked.

"Nothing much I just took Lindsey to see 'the best movie ever' and now we're having pizza," the blonde answered.

"Best movie ever huh? I am starting to notice that every movie she watched is the best movie ever," the brunette laughed into the phone causing Catherine to laugh as well.

"What?" Lindsey asked.

"Nothing Lindsey, finish your pizza," Catherine chuckled.

"Hi Sara!" Lindsey shouted so the brunette could hear.

"Tell her I said Hi would ya?" Sara asked of Catherine.

"Sara says Hi too," Catherine stated. Satisfied with Sara's response, Lindsey went back to enjoying her pizza. "So, I take it you guys have landed?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, bout 20 minutes ago. Nick is trying to get the rental car squared away, and I'm down here in baggage claim waiting for the luggage," Sara replied.

"Sounds like so much fun," the strawberry blonde laughed, "How was the flight?"

"Oh , just peachy," Sara replied bitterly. "I got to listen to Greg and Nick talk about video games behind me the flight."

"Aw, poor thing," Catherine replied amused.

"That sounded sincere," the brunette teased causing her friend to laugh harder. "Thanks a lot Catherine.

"I'm sorry Sara," she replied getting control of her laughter, "What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" She asked in all seriousness.

"I was just gonna check here when we landed but then I remembered I have no clue what airline Grissom put you on."

"Um, American I think. Why?" Catherine asked her curiosity peaked.

"You said you leave Vegas at midnight and judging by our flight that will but you in San Fransisco around 1:45 right?" Sara asked.

"Um, I guess so. What's going on?" The strawberry blonde questioned.

"Just needed to know a frame to be here so I can pick you up when you land."

"When I land? Oh, no, no, no, I have it covered," Catherine replied.

"You have no clue where our hotel is," the brunette responded.

"True, but I'm sure at least one cab driver at the airport will," she smiled into the phone.

"You are not going to waste your money on cab. I don't mind Cath," Sara offered.

"Oh, I won't be paying a dime. Lab expense account remember? We have to give that little bonus a workout. Thank you for offering though," Catherine said sweetly.

"It's not exactly safe Catherine. Strange city at 2am. I don't know, I don't think…" Sara began.

"Sara, I'm not having you wake up in the dead of night to come and get me. I'll be fine," Catherine tried to reason with her friend.

"I really don't mind," Sara repeated.

"Thank you, really," the strawberry blonde replied softly, "But I'll be okay."

"You sure?" The brunette questioned.

"Absolutely," Catherine confirmed.

"Okay," Sara replied still a little unsure, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"I'll try not to wake you coming in," Catherine added.

"Don't worry about it. I'll probably be awake anyway," Sara confessed.

"You better not be," Catherine threatened.

"Guess you are just gonna have to wait and see. Call me if you need anything okay?" Sara said.

"I will, thanks Sara. See ya later," the strawberry blonde replied not wanting the call to end.

"Anytime Catherine. See ya later," the younger CSI replied closing her phone. She took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey Sara I think that is your other bag!" Greg yelled pointing at a piece of luggage with a bright green tag.

"Well grab it! I told you to look out for a green tag!" Sara shouted back,

"I didn't know it was yours. It might have been someone else's. If you weren't so busy talking to.."

"Greg go get it!" Sara interrupted as she watched Greg chase after her luggage. The young lab tech caught it before it made another round on the luggage carousel. Greg dragged his friend's bag to where Sara was standing. As he placed the bag with the others he shook his head.

"I'll never understand why you women pack so much stuff," he huffed.

"For your information Greggo, one bag has clothing and the one you chased down has sheets, a blanket and a couple pillows cases," Sara replied.

"We're not roughing it in the wilderness. The beds in the hotel probably have sheets ya know," Greg laughed.

"Think back over the years Greg. How much crap have you processed from hotel rooms…mainly samples we collected from hotel sheet…" Sara reminded him.

"Ah GROSS!" Greg exclaimed, "That's not something you think about after you leave work!" He grimaced.

"Think about what?" Nick asked joining the duo.

"Sheets," Sara stated simply.

"Oh. You didn't bring any?" The Texan asked turning to Greg.

"No," he replied sadly causing both Sara and Nick to start laughing.

"Poor Greggy," Sara smiled as the trio made there way out of the airport.

"There has got to be a place on the way to the hotel that we can stop at," Greg tried to reason.

The only response he received was the sound of Nick and Sara's laughter.

"Seriously … guys?" Greg tried again causing the two CSI's walking a little bit faster than Greg.

"Come on Greg," Sara laughed as they began loading the car.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

After stopping to grab a cheap set of bedding, the three CSI's finally arrived at their hotel. Grissom had actually called and changed the names on the reservation so hotel check in was surprising easy. Sara explain to the front desk there would be one more joining them later on today and was told as long as Catherine showed her ID there would be no problem when she arrived to the hotel. Satisfied with the answer Sara received, the group made their way through the crowded lobby to the elevator.

"There are a lot of people here," Greg commented as the elevator doors opened.

"Well, when we check in, she did mention every hotel in the area was booked because of this conference, including this one smart guy," Nick replied causing Sara to chuckle.

"Are you going to mock me for the next seven days?" The lab tech asked stepping into the elevator.

"No, the rest of your life actually," the Texan answered causing Sara to laugh harder as they joined Greg inside the elevator.

"You guys suck," Greg sulked.

"Oh, lighten up Greggo. You'll be one of us soon," Sara offered patting him on the shoulder as the elevator took off.

"That won't stop you guys though," Greg pouted.

"True," Nick replied earning a light smack across the chest from Sara.

"Leave him alone," the brunette giggled as the elevator reached their floor.

"Who's got the keys?" Nick asked as they made their way out of the elevator.

"I do," Sara answered holding the keys out in front of them just as Greg snatched them out of her hand, and pushed his way in front of Nick and Sara.

"What's the rush?" Sara asked as Greg raced ahead towards their rooms.

"Gotta get the best room," he grinned.

"Way to go buddy!" Nick yelled after the young lab tech.

"You guys are hopeless," Sara replied shaking her head.

Nick and Sara watched as Greg dropped his luggage in front of a room door and shoved a key inside. The lab tech darted inside the room and emerged just as Sara and Nick reached the rooms.

"Well that one is NOT going to work," he replied heading to the next room over.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sara asked.

"Oh … um … nothing," Greg answered opening the other door.

Nick and Sara simply looked at each other puzzled at Greg's reaction

"Nick, this is definitely ours," Greg appeared leaning against the doo frame.

"What was that all about?" Sara questioned.

"Nothing," he replied with a grin handing her the card key to her and Catherine's room. "It's all yours," he said laughing.

"Whatever," Sara relented grabbing the key.

Greg turned around quickly heading back into the room. Nick shrugged at Greg's behavior and followed the young lab tech into their room. Shaking her head Sara opened the door and walked inside wondering why her room was useable. She didn't understand what the problem was. The room was huge. Small table in the corner, couch, TV with DVD player, a spacious balcony with a beautiful view Even with the two fairly large end table on either side of the bed the room still had plenty of room for two people. Then suddenly she realized the reason Greg didn't want this particular room.

"Shit," she said aloud as her eyes focused on the one king sized bed in the room

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews and love. You guys are great!**

Show Me 7/?

Tonight was without a doubt one of the worst nights of Catherine Willows's life. She was delayed for almost an hour in Las Vegas because a stupid bird decided to commit suicide in one of the engines of her plane right before take off. Her nightmare continued when she went to grab her luggage, which happened to be the last that was unloaded from the flight. And the icing on the cake for this perfect night was the fiasco, getting her room key from the front desk. 20 minutes of searching through the hotel system and two supervisors later, the gentleman at the front desk did find Catherine's name attached to the room number she was to share with Sara. Now finally at 3:50am the strawberry blonde found herself slipping her card key into the door of her room.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and was surprised to find a light on inside. Dragging her luggage into the room, she was greeted by the sight of Sara sleeping soundly with book laying across her chest. For the first time all night, Catherine found herself smiling as she gazed at the brunette. She eventually tore her eyes away from Sara's sleeping form and took a look around the room. Catherine was actually impressed with the accommodations that the lab had arranged. That was until she noticed that the only bed in the suite was occupied by the object of her affection.

Trying not to make to much noise, Catherine unzipped her suitcase, pulled out a blanket and a pillow and began setting up a makeshift bed on the sofa in the room. With the weight of the horrible night on her shoulder she decided not to change and made her way to the end table to switch off the light. With the hotel room in complete darkness she misjudged where the corner of the bed was and stubbed her toe on its edge.

"Shit!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed.

"Catherine?" Sara mumbled stirring in the bed.

"Yeah, go back to sleep Sara," Catherine whispered as Sara turned the light back on.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked sitting up.

"Oh yeah, just the perfect ending to the perfect night," Catherine grumbled rubbing her injured toe.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sara questioned setting he book on the end table. " Are you just getting in?"

"No, I've been here about 5 minutes," the older CSI attempted to smile.

"What the hell happened? You should have been here hours ago," Sara replied.

"Uh, tomorrow I swear. Right now I just want to sleep for a couple of hours before we have to get up," she stated, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

"I must have dozed off. I was waiting for you to get here. I guess since Tarrah and Jason were married, Ecklie booked them a single bed room. I tired to get our room switched when I realized it but the hotel is completely booked because of the conference. I asked about a pull away bed and they were all in use. The boys were all freaked out by the whole one bed thing, and I tried …"

"Sara, stop, it's fine. I am so tired I will take the floor at this point I don't really care. It's not big deal," Catherine stated running a hand through her hair.

"No, no, I was just reading until you got here. I'm taking the couch," the brunette replied stubbornly.

"Sara, have you seen the size of that couch? There is no way you are going to fit on that thing comfortably," Catherine reasoned.

"I'll be fine Cath, you take the bed," Sara smiled.

"I'm exhausted and in no mood to argue right now. Move over."

"Here," the younger CSI replied getting off the bed.

"No," Catherine replied, "I said move over, not get up."

"Huh?" Sara asked with a puzzled expression.

"We're two adults and more mature than Greg and Nick. This bed is huge. You are not taking the couch and that's final so just lay back down," Catherine stated firmly.

"You're comfortable with that. I mean, are you sure?" The brunette questioned,

Catherine placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sara.

"Sara, I have slept with my head on your leg, drooled on your shoulder, and you are gonna sit there and ask me if I am comfortable sharing a bed with you? Are you uncomfortable with it?" Catherine challenged back.

"Of course not. I just .. " Sara began.

"Then lay back down," Catherine repeated.

"Okay," the brunette replied.

"I'm sorry, Sara. It's just been a really long, nightmare of a day," she added softly, noticing the hurt look on Sara's face.

"I understand. It's fine," Sara stated forcing a smile as she pulled down the sheets.

Catherine moved to the other side of the bed over to where Sara stood, pulling the brunette into a hug. Sara gladly wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist squeezing her tight. "Thank you, Sara," she whispered into the brunettes ear.

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Offering to sleep on the couch, putting up with my attitude, shall I go on?" Catherine smiled.

"That's what friends are for right?" The younger CSI replied.

Catherine let out a smile as she pulled away from Sara's embrace. "Yeah, that's what friends are for," she agreed as she walked back to her side of the bed. "Friends," she whispered.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Nothing," the strawberry blonde said pulling the covers down on her side.

Catherine turned off the light and both women crawled into the bed. The older CSI settled herself in and pulled the sheets Sara brought around herself.

"Finally," she sighed as her head hit the pillow. "I never thought a hotel bed would be so comfortable."

"Wow, you really have had a bad night haven't you?" Sara joke earning a soft laugh from Catherine.

"You have no idea," she sighed. "What time is the alarm set for?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Wake up call is at 6. The whole conference check in, meet and greet thing starts at 8 at the community college." Sara replied.

"Okay, at least I'll get a couple of hours of rest," the strawberry blonde stated turning on her side, back to the brunette, "Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Catherine."

Within minutes both CSI's were fast asleep.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

The evil shrill of the hotel phone jolted Sara out of a pleasant sleep. She quickly picked up the receiver before another ring could scare Catherine awake.

"Yeah?" Sara answered, knowing who was calling at this early hour.

"It's 6 am ma'am, this is your wake up call courtesy of the Bay Shore Hilton," replied an irritating cheerful voice.

"Um, thank you," the CSI answered rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You're more than welcome ma'am. Thank you so very much for choosing the Bay Shore Hilton. Have a pleasant day," the mystery voice chimed before disconnecting.

Sara let out a yawn as she hung up the phone. The brunette stretched a little before looking over at her companion. The loud wake up called seemed to have no effect on strawberry blonde who was still sound asleep. Sara stepped out of the bed and moved around to Catherine's side. She gently placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder and knelt down.

"Catherine?" she whispered.

When she received she tried again.

"Catherine?" the brunette repeated a little louder squeezing Catherine's shoulder. "Catherine, it's a little after 6," Sara stated hoping to get a response, but still no luck.

"Catherine?" she tried again this time earning a small grunt from the strawberry blonde.

"Hey, you want the shower first?" Sara asked softly rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" Catherine grumbled into the pillow, eyes still closed.

"It's a little after 6," Sara stared receiving an unhappy groan from Catherine. "I'm sorry," she offered softly. "You want the shower first or …" she started.

"You go. Just a few more minutes," the older woman mumbled.

"Okay." Sara smiled standing back up and making her way to the bathroom.

A short time later the brunette reemerged from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. She glanced over at the bed finding Catherine sound asleep in the exact position she left her in. It broke Sara's heart, but she knew she had to get her colleague out of bed. She walked over to Catherine's side, once again placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Catherine, its 640, the shower is free," she said, attempting to lure her friend awake. When she received no response she began rubbing Catherine's shoulder. "Catherine?"

"Mmm, okay, I'm coming," the strawberry blonde stretched a little in the bed.

"You sure?" Sara smiled as she ran her hand down Catherine's arm.

"Yeah, I'm up," Catherine replied groggily.

"Alright, I'm gonna go knock on the boys' door and make are they are up and run down to the car real quick," the brunette stated as she stood straight on her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Catherine replied.

The last thing Catherine heard was a loud knock on the next door over before she fell back asleep.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

After finding the boys up and moving, grabbing a few files from the car, and picking up coffee for the crew at one of the three Starbucks around the hotel, Sara found her self back at her room door struggling with the card key, trying not to spill the coffee's left in her hand.

"Oh my God, that door is impossible to …" she started until she saw Catherine still sleeping on the bed. She took one of the coffee's out of the holder and made her way to the bed. She knew Catherine was tired and hated waking her but unfortunately she had to otherwise they were gonna be late.

"Catherine?" Sara asked as she sat down beside Catherine on the bed.

"I said I'm up Sara. Go down to the car, I'll be done in the shower when you get back," the strawberry blonde grumbled.

"Now I know where Lindsey get's it from," Sara laughed. "Catherine that was at least a half an hour ago. I've been to the car, made sure the guys were up, and I even found time to get you a present."

"Huh?" came the groggy response.

"It's just after 7, I hate to …"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Catherine replied sitting up leaning against the headboard. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You're kidding right?" Sara laughed as Catherine looked at her in all seriousness. "I have been trying to get you up now for about an hour!" she smiled.

"Ugh" Catherine said running her hands through her hair. "I didn't sleep much on Saturday night because I was getting my stupid lecture together. Then I was up at 8 and spent the day with Lindsey, and then that nightmare last night," the strawberry blonde sighed, "I am so exhausted."

"I'm sorry Catherine, but that stupid conference starts at 8 at the college and if I remember correctly the traffic at this hour is a mess. Not to mention the parking."

"It's okay, Sara, at least it's just orientation today. I can sleep during all the welcome speeches," she yawned.

"Oh that reminds me, your present," the brunette smiled handing her the coffee. Catherine's blue eyes lit up with joy immediately as she took the cup from Sara. The younger woman watched as Catherine closed her eyes and savored her first sip.

"Toffee nut?" She questioned eyes still closed.

"With two extra shots. Figured you could use the energy this morning," the brunette answered proudly.

"You are officially my favorite person" Catherine smiled, taking another sip.

"Well, not for long," the brunette said hitting her friend's leg. "You have got about a half hour before we meet the guys downstairs so, "she continued standing from the bed, "GET UP!" Sara exclaimed as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them to the floor.

"SARA!" Catherine screeched as the cool air hit her skin.

"Well, get up!" the brunette laughed. "I think you could even be worse than Lindsey!"

"Ha, ha." The older woman pouted as she finally rose from the bed. Catherine grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase and made her way to the bathroom, coffee still in hand. "You know Sara," she started as she reached the bathroom door. "It would have been nice if you would have woke me with enough time to at least dry my hair after my shower," she teased taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't believe you!" Sara scoffed as she grabbed a pillow from the bed, throwing it in Catherine's direction.

Catherine shut the bathroom door just as the pillow reached it's destination. The brunette couldn't help but smile as Catherine's laughter filled the hotel room.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Show Me 8/?

Arriving promptly at eight, the four CSI's checked in and received their individualized schedule times for each of their lectures. Catherine and Sara both had two seminar classes a day, while Nick, unfortunately was scheduled for three.

"How did I get stuck with three a day and you guys only get two?" The Texan asked as they made their way into a lecture hall for an orientation.

"Because, you are so much smarted than we are," Sara answered, patting him on the back.

"Speak for yourself," Catherine grumbled sitting down in one of the seats.

"Someone is a little crabby this morning," Greg muttered under his breath.

"Well, after spending the day running around with my daughter so she doesn't feel like I am abandoning her, waiting around until midnight for a flight and then have that flight be delayed over an hour on the runway because some stupid bird decided it was a good time to end his life in the engine. Then I get here, wait for my luggage, which of course was the last one off the plane and lets not forget the fun adventure this morning arguing with the front desk trying to get a room key. So, after about 3 hours of sleep, here I am. Now, what were you saying Greg?" Catherine glared.

"Um, just that you look even more beautiful than you normally do this morning," the lab tech grinned. "I really love the natural curl your hair has got today."

"That's what I thought you said," the strawberry blonde replied taking another sip of her coffee.

"You sit next to her," Greg mumbled pushing Sara ahead of him down the row of seats.

Sara chuckled as she made her way down the row taking a seat next to Catherine.

"You know you brought that on yourself right?" Nick asked.

"Dude, I didn't think …" Greg started,

"No, you didn't bro," Nick interrupted, patting Greg on the back. "Some ladies man you are," the Texan laughed.

"Catherine, I'm …" Greg began but was cut off again, this time by Sara.

"Greg, you are just digging yourself deeper. Quit while you are ahead." The brunette warned. Greg took a deep sigh and took a seat between Sara and Nick.

"Anyone else get the feeling this is gonna be a very long day?" Nick asked, looking over the schedule for the day.

"At least until 12:30." Greg commented.

"What's at 12:30?" Sara asked pulling out her own itinerary.

"Lunch!" The young lab tech grinned.

"You're hopeless Greg," Sara replied, rolling her eyes. "But, if I remember correctly, about two blocks from here, there is a really, really good Mexican place where we could go for lunch."

"I keep forgetting you used to live here," Catherine stated.

"Yeah, for about four years. It feels like ages ago really. And so much has changed since then," the brunette smiled.

"You miss it?" Catherine asked.

"Um, I did when I first arrived in Vegas. Probably because it was all so new and the only person I knew was Grissom and, well, you how big his social circle is, so, it was lonely for awhile. I didn't get the most friendly welcome and that didn't help matters much," Sara chuckled.

"Sara, I.." Catherine began.

"Don't even go there Cat. Everything is fine. Water under the bridge. You even start to apologize I am gonna hurt you," the brunette smiled.

"I just .. " Catherine started.

"Catherine! What did I say?" Sara said as Catherine offered a shy smile. "Grissom's call came at just the right time. I needed a break from, well, everything that was going on here at the time and so I jumped at the chance to get away. It wasn't supposed to be a full time thing. But, Vegas got to me and I decided to stay here."

"I didn't know you coming here was supposed to be temporary," Greg said.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed," Nick smiled.

"Me too," added Greg.

"What made you decide to stay?" The older woman asked.

"Um …" Sara stuttered, fiddling with her coffee cup. "Well, as much as I tried to stay loyal to San Francisco, there were a few things in Vegas that um …" she paused and looked over at Catherine, " … kinda stole my heart." The brunette smiled at her colleague.

Catherine looked into Sara's eyes and could tell the brunette was holding something back.

"Like what?" Catherine asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Good morning everyone!" Someone yelled from the front of the lecture hall. "Let's get started shall! How is everyone doing this fine day?!" The speaker asked.

"Someone had to much coffee this morning," Greg stated, rolling his eyes.

Sara offered Catherine a gentle smile before turning her attention to the speaker, thankful for the interruption. Catherine soon copied Sara's actions, wishing she was one of the things that stole Sara's heart.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Oh my God, I thought he would never stop talking," Greg stated as the CSI's entered the Mexican restaurant.

"It wasn't that bad," Nick commented causing the rest of the team look at the Texan as if he had grown another head. "Or maybe not."

"I am not gonna make it through the rest of the today," Catherine grumbled, rubbing her temples.

"At least you don't have to give any lectures until tomorrow," Sara offered as they were led to a table. "And from what I saw, no forced socialization until tomorrow night," the brunette shrugged.

"Joy," came Catherine's response.

"And you get to spend the rest of the afternoon with Greg," Sara grinned.

"Oh happy day," the older woman replied rolling her eyes causing Sara to laugh.

"Hopefully, once you get something in your stomach it will give ya a little more energy," the brunette smiled, sliding into the booth.

"I never thought I was say this but, all I wanna do is crawl back into that hotel bed and sleep for days," Catherine said as she sat down next to Sara.

"Just a couple more hours. Sitting in that lecture hall for four hours, listening to some guy introduce what we already know this conference was about, has to have been the worst part of this whole thing. It's almost over, you'll make it," Sara replied, patting Catherine's thigh.

"Thanks," she said, attempting a smile opening up the menu.

The waitress came by and took their drink orders, promising to be right back.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all," Sara stated, looking around the tiny dining room.

"You used to come here a lot?" Catherine asked becoming more curious about Sara's past life in San Francisco.

"Yeah, at least twice a week. The lab is about two lights down from here," the brunette smiled. "It's kinda popular with the lab."

"I can see why. For a small place, they have a lot on the menu," Nick commented.

"And it's all good," the brunette smiled at her colleagues.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, the four CSI's ordered their food and began munching on the chip and salsa the waitress had set on the table.

"Well, at least there are only three nights of forced socialization. Tomorrow's stupid meet and greet at the college, the cocktail party hosted by our hotel on Weds, and then the formal farewell dinner on Thursday." Nick added.

"Why do they have the farewell dinner on Thursday? I mean, the conference doesn't end until Friday," Greg questioned, stuffing a chip in his mouth.

"If you look at Friday's schedule, it's only the morning wrap up farewell thing for two hours," Sara answered.

"And we leave, what, Saturday right?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, our flight is at 12:40 or something like that," Nick said.

"Sweet! So we pretty much have all day on Friday to ourselves!" The lab tech said excitedly.

"That's still four days away. Let's worry about the rest of today," Sara smiled.

"Well, it looks like the seminar Greg and Catherine have is back in one of the hotel conference rooms." Nick said.

"Well, that's nice I guess," Catherine replied, sitting up a little straighter.

"See your day is already looking up," Sara said, giving Catherine a few pat's on her knee.

"Right," the older woman replied, rolling her eyes.

"So, I was thinking, Sara and I can drop you guys off at the hotel and we'll take the car with us back to the campus," Nick suggested.

"And leave us stranded at the hotel? How is that fair?" Greg asked taking another chip.

"Seeing as how Sara and I have to be on campus, and you and Catherine at the conference room in the hotel … you see where I am going with this Greggo? I know it is pretty complicated," The Texan teased causing the ladies to giggle. "And then we could all meet back up and grab some dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Sara replied, taking a chip and dipping it into the salsa.

"Always the thinker aren't ya Nicky?" The strawberry blonde commented.

"Someone has got to make up for good ole Greg here," he smiled, patting the lab tech on his back.

"You guys gonna make fun of me all week?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," the CSI's replied in unison, causing the whole table to laugh … including Greg.

To Be Continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Sorry it's been one of those months, I will hopefully get updates to ya faster from now on. You guys are great! Thanks for reading**

Show Me 9/?

"Can you imagine if we had one of those at our lab? It would be so much faster," Nick stated as he and Sara were driving back to the hotel.

"I'm not gonna lie, it would come in handy," Sara replied, hand steady on the steering wheel, "It would cut down on the amount of time we have to put up with Hodges," the brunette chuckled, "We should definitely bring it up to Grissom."

"I don't think Ecklie would go for it," the Texan stated.

"Ha, we just have to present the ideas to Grissom. Let him deal with Ecklie," Sara smiled.

"Very good point Sara. Hey, is everything alright with Catherine? She wasn't really herself this morning," Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, she was just really tired. All that happened with her flight, the luggage, the hotel, it's just the stress," Sara answered as they pulled up to the front of the hotel

"I hope so. This is supposed to be somewhat of a vacation. She should enjoy it, we all should," Nick added.

"And we will. I think it's hard for her being without Lindsey. Especially on such short notice," Sara explained as she stepped out of the car, handing her keys to the valet.

"You know, I've noticed you and Catherine lately," Nick commented as he shut the car door.

"What … what are you talking about?" she stuttered, grabbing their valet ticket.

"I've just noticed you guys and it seems like you guys, well …" Nick struggled.

"We what?" The brunette questioned nervously.

"That you guys, don't take this the wrong way, but, it seems like you guys are actually friends," Nick said as Sara let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, yeah … we're friends."

"That's good news. Bout time ya'll got over yourselves," the Texan smiled as they walked into the hotel.

"Excuse me?" Sara exclaimed, playfully smacking his arm.

"Come on. You know it's true," he replied rubbing the spot Sara smacked.

"If you say so," Sara replied. "Hey, is that Greg?" she asked, pointing through the lobby out to the hotel pool.

"Where?"

"Over there at the pool."

"I don't think so. I thought our seminar ended before theirs did," Nick said as they made their way through the lobby.

"Yet, there he is," Sara stated as they reached the door to the pool.

"Is he hitting on that girl?" Nick almost laughed as he watched Greg.

"I think he is trying … oh wait," the brunette paused as she watched Greg's prey walk away. "Nope … looks like he failed." Sara concluded chuckling a little.

"Ha, let's go tease …" Nick started.

"Oh no you don't," Sara interrupted, grabbing Nick's arm. "Look at him, he looks so heartbroken. You be nice," she warned.

"Alright, alright," he agreed opening the door heading over to Greg. "Hey buddy."

"Oh, hey guys. Just soaking up a little sun and enjoying the view," the lab tech said, leering around the pool.

"Hey, why aren't you soaking up the seminar you and Catherine are supposed to be in right now?" Sara questioned.

"Oh, we get there right, not five minutes into the thing, the dude's phone rings and it's his wife who is going into labor! He say's he's sorry, runs out and we have the afternoon free. Pretty sweet huh?" Greg explained, taking a sip of his beer.

"Interesting," Nick commented.

"So, then where's Catherine?" Sara asked glancing around the pool.

"She went back into your guys room to lay down," the lab tech answered.

"Okay. Um … did you guys eat anything yet?" The brunette asked.

"I didn't. I'm not sure about Catherine. She might have had something. We've been out since about 2:15 this afternoon," Greg replied taking another sip of beer.

"Alright, I'll give her a call from the lobby and see if she's hungry," Sara offered retreating into the hotel.

"You think I have time for another beer before Sara gets back?" Greg said, draining the last of his bottle.

"Before Sara gets back? No," Nick replied "But before Catherine is ready, yes," he Texan smiled. "Where's the bar out here anyway?" And with a wicked smile Greg led Nick to the outdoor bar.

Meanwhile, Sara made her way to the courtesy phone at the front desk and dialed their room number.

"Mmgeow," a voice answered after a few rings.

"Catherine?"

"Umm, yeah, Sara?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you? Oh wait, that's a stupid question," the brunette stated already knowing the answer.

"No, well, yeah but it's okay," she yawned. "What's up?"

"The boys and I are gonna grab some dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to come," Sara asked.

"Um, right now?" Catherine replied, the sleep still evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Cath, I'll bring you back something. Go back to sleep."

"No, no, I want to be with you Sara," Catherine replied in an unintentional husky voice.

"Uh … okay," the brunette stuttered.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you guys downstairs," Catherine said.

"Yeah, that's fine. The boys are out at the pool. It will probably take me a few minutes to get them back inside anyway," Sara stated still stuttering.

"You alright Sara?" Catherine yawned again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see ya in a few," Sara replied.

"Okay, bye," the older CSI said hanging up the phone.

Catherine stood up from the bed, stretching her arms over her head, wondering why Sara had sounded so flustered. Walking into the bathroom she replayed the whole conversation over in her head when it suddenly dawned on her. "I want to be with you"

"Oh shit," Catherine said aloud to no one.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Man, that totally hit the spot," Greg said rubbing his stomach. "Pass me the dessert menu would ya?"

"You can't be serious?" Catherine replied almost disgusted. "After all that food you just ate?"

"What?" Nick asked "I was about to say the same thing?" he replied looking at Catherine.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Sara laughed handing the menu over to Nick.

"Come on guys. You are on vacation. You can do away with your diets for a few days," Greg commented as Nick smacked him over the head with the dessert menu.

"And you wonder why you're single. Do you like being in the dog house or something?" the Texan asked laying the menu down in front of him

"I didn't mean you guys needed to .." Greg began looking at Sara and Catherine.

"You know Nick, he's right. I don't think I could eat something by myself," Catherine interrupted, turning to her brunette friend, "But, do you wanna split something with me Sara?"

"I really don't think I could eat anything else," the younger woman replied.

"Oh, come on," Catherine pouted, "Please?"

"Alright, fine," the brunette relented as Catherine's turned her pout into a smile.

"The raspberry lemon cheesecake sounds so good, Greg commented looking at the menu. "Oh, or the apple cherry crisp. No, the cheesecake all the way," the tech grinned handing the menu over to Catherine and Sara. Greg glanced over to see Nick shaking his head. "What?" Greg asked.

"Cheesecake?" Nick questioned.

"What? It's good."

"Could you have picked a more girlish dessert?"

"Actually, yeah, I could have. They have that … that …" Greg stammered trying to remember the name.

"Tiramisu!" Catherine exclaimed.

"That thing." Greg smiled waving his hands towards Catherine.

"That does sound really good," Sara agreed.

"That was easy," the older woman smiled closing the menu.

"Don't take this the wrong way Catherine, but you seem in a much better mood than you were earlier," Nick commented.

"The power of a nap Nicky. It's a beautiful thing," Catherine winked as the waitress arrived back at the table. She took down their dessert orders and left the CSIs alone once again.

"Besides," Catherine began again, "Greg is actually right. We are on vacation. Yeah, I miss Lindsey and this was all pretty stressful at first but I'm here with family. Can't be all that bad right?" she smiled.

"I'm gonna cry," Greg sniffed.

"You are such an ass," Sara sighed.

"Family," Nick said, raising his glass.

"Family," everyone repeated raising their own and toasting the moment.

As the foursome drank their toast, Sara's eyes became wide with shock and began chocking on her water.

"Whoa, easy there Sara," Nick snickered.

Sara recovered and looked back up from the table, staring off into the distance.

"You okay?" the strawberry blonde asked. When she received no response she tried again, "Sara?" she stated, placing a hand on Sara's knee, "You okay?"

"What?" The younger woman asked, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine," she stuttered, taking another drink of water.

Catherine eyed her suspiciously as Sara forced a smile towards Catherine.

"Sara?" the older woman still questioned.

Sara placed her hand on top of Catherine's and gave a gentle squeeze, "Really, I'm okay. Just embarrassed I can't drink a glass of water without trying to kill myself." the brunette replied forcing a laugh.

"Way to go Sara," Greg clapped, earning him a nasty glare courtesy of Sara, "But it happens to all of us," he added after noticing the look on Sara's face.

"So, I was thinking we might actually be able to get in some beach time in if we plan everything right," Nick said, attempting to change the subject.

As Nick and Greg discussed possible beach escapes, Catherine couldn't help but notice Sara's nervous behavior. She added a comment to the conversation every now and then, but Catherine could tell the brunette's mind was elsewhere. Sara's eyes kept drifting up and off into the corner of the restaurant. Catherine attempted to follow her friend's gaze but at that moment, the waitress arrived with their dessert.

"Wow, yours looks really good," the lab tech stated eying the tiramisu.

"It does, doesn't it?" Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, looks great," the younger woman said, fiddling with her water glass.

"Dig in." the strawberry blonde stated removing her hand from Sara's knee, and handing her a fork.

"Huh?" Sara replied puzzled, "Oh, right," she smiled sticking her fork in the tiramisu. She brought the sweet concoction to her lips and took a bite. "So good. Try it Cath," she smiled.

And Catherine did, all the while watching the brunette. Only Catherine seemed to notice Sara's odd behavior. The younger woman constantly looked up from the table, opting to push her food around the played instead of eating it, and more importantly the was Sara seemed to be doing everything she could think of not to be seen,

"How is everything?" the waitress asked suddenly appearing back at the table.

"Wonderful, thank you," Sara replied.

"Great! Is there anything else I can get you guys?" she asked, placing the bill on the table.

"No, I think we're good," Sara stated, fishing through her purse.

"Ok, then, I'm gonna leave this here. There is no rush so whenever …"

"Here ya go," the brunette interrupted handing the waitress a lab credit card.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right back then," she smiled and disappeared into the restaurant.

"Another reason to splurge. It's the lab's dime!" Greg grinned, finishing off the last of his cheesecake.

"Not a bad first day," Nick commented leaning back in his chair. "Even with little Miss attitude over there."

"I know you're not talking about me so I am not going to even dignify that with a proper response," Catherine stated.

"Oh, no, never. You were a ray of sunshine all afternoon," Greg added.

"And how would you know? I was sleeping all afternoon while you were trying to 'socialize' at the pool," Catherine said as the waitress returned with their bill.

"Have a great night guys," she stated, giving the CSIs one final smile to ensure herself a tip.

"Same to you," Sara replied, scribbling her signature on the receipt. Catherine notices as the brunette took a glance around the restaurant before standing up. "You guys ready?"

"What's your hurry Sara?" Greg asked.

"I'm just tired and I still have some things to go over before my lecture tomorrow."

"Wow, Sara Sidle is unprepared for something? Mark this day on the calendar," the lab tech stated in disbelief.

"Real funny Greg," Sara said glaring at him, "Seriously, guys, can we go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go too," Catherine said standing up from the table.

"No problem ladies," Nick smiled as he smacked Greg's shoulder. "Be a gentleman Greg. Let me hit the restroom real quick.

"I'll meet ya guys outside," Sara quickly replied making her way out of the restaurant with Catherine right behind her.

"She seems in a big hurry for some reason," Greg commented.

"When are you gonna learn to keep your mouth shut," Nick said shaking his head in disbelief on the way to the restroom.

"What?" the lab tech shrugged as he made his way to the door.

"Hey, Sara, wait up a second," Catherine yelled when she made her way outside the restaurant.

Sara stopped and turned in Catherine's direction.

"You okay?" the blonde asked when she caught up to the Sara.

"I'm fine. I just really need to go over a few things before tomorrow."

"Right. Sara, you could probably give your lecture, along with mine and Nick's without even trying," Catherine stated, "Now, you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

Sara let out an exhausted sigh, "Back at the restaurant …"

"I'm sorry if I offended ya," Greg interrupted, catching up to Sara and Catherine.

"No, it's okay Greg. It's just been a long day and I still feel a little unprepared ya know?"

"Give me a beak Sara. You are never unprepared," the lab tech replied, "But, if you want to call it a night, I understand. Subject dropped."

"Thanks Greg," Sara laughed.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Sorry about that guys. We ready?" Nick asked joining the group.

"Let's go," Greg answered walking alongside Nick with Catherine and Sara a few steps behind them.

"This conversation is not over," the strawberry blonde stated as she and Sara began walking to the car.

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Show Me 10/?

"Ugh, what a long day." Sara sighed as she collapsed down on the bed. "Now, about this bed thing. I am taking the couch tonight. I don't care what you say."

When the brunette received no response she spoke again.

"Wow, that was easy. I thought there would be an argument," she stated and still received no response. "Catherine?" she continued lifting herself up, only to be greeted by Catherine glaring at down at her, hands on her hips.

"Look, Catherine, you are not going to sleep …" the brunette began.

"Sara, this has nothing to do with the sleeping arrangements. Although, we will get to those in a minute. What happened at the restaurant?"

Sara let out a deep sigh as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"The past has a funny way of catching up to you," the young CSI stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have expected something like this might happen. I mean, I lived here for six years. I was bound to see someone I knew," she began, as Catherine took a seat beside her on the bed.

"By your reaction I take it the blast from your past wasn't a welcome one?"

"No, not really," Sara smiled, "An ex."

"Oh," the blonde replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said, standing from the bed, " 'The' ex I guess you could say."

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. Now, I understand why you were acting so strange the last part of dinner."

"No, it's okay. Not much to tell really. Mick and I had been together about three years when I came home to find Mick in bed with someone else. It had been going on for about a year before I caught them together. We had this huge fight, obviously, and I went and stayed with a friend of mine. Not two days later, Grissom called and asked me to come help out in Vegas. So, of course, I jumped at the chance. I figured it would be a nice break from everything, I'd come back to San Francisco and start moving on. Then, Grissom shocked me and asked me to stay on in Vegas as a level three," Sara explained.

"You didn't want to come back here?" Catherine asked.

"Well, it's not that I didn't want to, I mean, look at this place. It's beautiful," Sara stated walking to the balcony door. "Mick completely broke my heart. I give my all in any relationship, romantic or otherwise," she continued glancing at Catherine over her shoulder.

"I know," Catherine whispered smiling at the brunette.

"I was going to come back here and start over, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense if I really wanted to start over, I needed to get away from everything I knew and start fresh. So, I told Grissom I'd stay, and you know the rest," Sara finished shyly.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too. The best decision I ever made I think."

"I take it you never really stayed in touch with Mick then?" Catherine questioned becoming more relaxed.

"Actually, there have been a few civil conversations between us over the years," Sara smiled, "Mick is the type of person who always tries to out do you."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked removing her shoes.

"You know the type. You say you ran two miles today, they say they ran six. You've been up for 36 hours, they've been up for 72 hours. Always making some sort of competition out of every little thing," Sara explained sitting back down next to Catherine.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Catherine laughed as she placed a hand on Sara's knee. "You're better off it sounds like," she smiled.

"Much. It just really threw me tonight when Mick walked in. I mean, I should have known better, but it just never really crossed my mind," Sara shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Greg and Nick will kick his ass if you ask them to," Catherine laughed giving Sara's knee a squeeze.

"Cath, …" Sara began.

"Oh no, we are not gonna waste anymore time talking about that asshole," the blonde stated firmly standing from the bed. "Now, sleeping arrangements."

"Catherine, I really think …" Sara began again.

"We are two adults Sara. I know you offered to take the couch, but I probably wouldn't fit comfortably on that thing, let alone you and those long legs. I know you don't want to sleep on it and truth be told neither do I."

"Catherine …"

"Sara, how many times have you and I fallen asleep on my couch together? I think we can share a bed for a week," the blonde said hoping Sara didn't catch the slight tremble in her voice at the last part of her statement.

Sara let out a sigh "Of course Catherine. That's fine."

"Since when are you so compliant?"

"Long day," Sara chuckled.

"Well, your exes should show up more often. So much easier to win a potential argument," the blonde teased, heading over to her suitcase.

"Please, God, no," Sara exclaimed putting her head in her hands causing Catherine to burst into laughter.

"Just kidding Sara. Hey, you want the bathroom first?" Catherine asked grabbing her pajamas from her suitcase.

"No, I'm good, go ahead," Sara replied as the blonde headed to the bathroom. "Longest week of my life," the brunette muttered as so as she heard the bathroom door close.

Sara changed into a pair of boxer shorts and T-shirt and settled herself back on the bed. She pulled out her laptop and began finalizing her presentation for tomorrows lecture. Sara became lost in forensics because the nest thing she new she heard Catherine's voice.

"Uh … what?" Sara asked looking up from her laptop causing Catherine to chuckle.

"I asked if you would mind if I turned the TV on."

"Oh, no of course not. Go ahead," the brunette replied, turning her attention back to her computer.

Catherine lifted up the blankets and crawled inside.

"Need any help?" Catherine asked.

"No, I don't think so. I just hate giving speeches and lectures," Sara sighed.

"You'll do fine," Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," the younger CSI smiled.

"Hey, pass me the remote would ya?" the strawberry blonde asked.

Sara handed over the remote, Catherine turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels while the brunette tapped away on her computer. After a few minutes of searching, she settled on a station showing an Audrey Hepburn movie. Content with her choice, she put the remote on the end table and began settling into the bed. Sara quickly glanced up at the TV and smiled at Catherine's choice.

"This is one of my favorite movies," Sara laughed looking at Catherine.

"Mine too," she replied, "I haven't seen it in forever."

"Me neither," the younger CSI commented closing up her computer.

"Oh, so suddenly you're prepared huh?" Catherine teased as her colleague set the lap top on her end table.

"If I don't know it by now, I never will right?" she smiled earning a laugh from Catherine.

"Unbelievable," the blonde muttered.

"Shut up," Sara laughed setting herself up against the headboard.

As the movie played the two women found themselves becoming more at ease with sharing a bed. But as soon as Catherine's head slumped to Sara's shoulder it reminded the brunette of the awkwardness of the situation. Sara gently maneuvered Catherine's head to the pillow, careful not to wake the blonde. As Catherine snuggled herself up against the pillow, Sara shut off the television and moved as far as she could to the edge of the bed and soon joined Catherine in a state of slumber.

***Authors Note* **

**I am so sorry it has taken this long to get a chapter out. For those of you still reading, thanks for sticking around. And I am also sorry this is such a short chapter. The reason for that is two fold. One, I needed to stop this day at some point and there really wasn't much left to do with them so I had to end it here. Two a few personal issues have come up in the past few weeks that I am dealing with in my real life. The next few chapters are much longer than this I promise. Thanks for the support and the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys have been great with the support and reviews. Thanks for everything!**

Show Me 11/?

The next morning went a lot smoother than the previous. Catherine and Sara quickly worked themselves into a morning routine. When Catherine found herself a few extra minutes ahead of schedule, she ventured across the street of the hotel, and bought the team a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels for the road.

The four CSIs had a full schedule packed for the day, but Nick undoubtedly had the worst of it. Going from one lecture hall to another and at one point, at the hotel conference room. Throughout the day, Greg helped Nick when he could, but Grissom had the lab tech's schedule full as well. Catherine and Sara on the other hand, had a much easier day than their male counterparts. All of Sara's commitments, thankfully, were in one building, and at the opposite side of the campus, Catherine's schedule almost mirror Sara's. Aside from a small trek to another building and an extra lecture to give, the strawberry blonde stayed stationary as well.

After Sara finished her last commitment for the day, she took a walk across the campus to meet up with Catherine after her last lecture. The brunette reached the building just as Catherine's seminar was ending. As Catherine exited the seminar room, she noticed that Sara was waiting for her and offered her colleague a smile.

"Am I glad to see you," the strawberry blonde sighed.

"That can be interpreted in a few different ways," the brunette chuckled walking up to Catherine.

"How some of those people have a job, let alone graduated, is beyond me," she said.

"Tough crowd?" Sara asked as the duo made their way out of the building.

"Dumb crowd is more like it," she replied shaking her head, "I'm amazed their department solve cases at all," she stated causing Sara to laugh, "What? I'm serious. I have never been so thankful to work with the people I do."

"Well, the feeling is mutual. At least from my stand point that is," the brunette smiled.

"I'm sorry Sara, how did your day go?" Catherine asked as they reached the parking lot.

"Better than yours it would seem," the brunette laughed.

"I'm sorry for just going off like that. It was just so frustrating."

"I know, it's fine Catherine, really," Sara replied sending Catherine a reassuring smile. "As for my day, very boring. The two lectures I gave, I'm pretty sure 90% of the people in there were planning on what they were gonna do once I shut up and the seminar was over. It's like college all over again. But, oh well, it's a small price to pay for a vacation."

"I guess that's one way to look at it," Catherine agreed, "Besides, it's their loss anyway. You are one of the most talented, if not THE most talented criminalist I have ever met." Catherine smiled as they reached the rental car.

"Aside from yourself of course," Sara offered.

"Naturally," the blonde laughed hopping inside the car.

"Your mood turned around pretty fast," Sara stated as she fastened her seat belt.

"You only have yourself to blame for that one Sidle," Catherine teased, buckling her own seatbelt.

"Well, lets hope it lasts for the rest of evening. I don't think the boys can handle the Catherine we were all blessed with yesterday."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad yesterday was I?" Catherine asked as Sara started the car.

The brunette just looked at Catherine with a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression.

"Really?" Catherine asked, "Now I feel even worse."

"Don't worry about it Cath. Greg got the most of it. By his own doing really," she stated pulling out of the parking lot.

"That is true. But, I still feel pretty bad."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. Just turn on the ole Willows charm tonight and you'll be the light of his life," the brunette suggested.

"You guys planned something for tonight already?" Catherine asked as they drove back to the hotel.

"Uh, yeah. The cocktails back at the college. Tonight is one of he nights of forced socializing we have to endure, remember?"

"Ugh," the strawberry blonde replied, running her hands through her hair. "I don't think I can deal with a whole night of this crowd. Who's gonna know if we don't go. It's not like they have a check in sheet."

"Ecklie and Grissom want us to make contacts with other CSIs in case something we are working on goes beyond Nevada. They think it would be easier if we had an 'inside connection'" Sara said.

"I repeat, it's not like they have a check in sheet," Catherine smirked.

"Name tags."

"Huh?"

"They have name tags," Sara stated.

"You're not serious?"

"That's what Greg told me earlier," the brunette shrugged.

"And how does he know?"

"Apparently, he was getting to know a woman on his lunch break today who was in charge of making them."

"Now I know I am surrounded by stupid people. This isn't a high school reunion for crying out loud! What are we ten years old in need of babysitting?" The blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess so," Sara replied, joining in on the laughter. "Greg was telling me the last few years, some people were actually treating this like a vacation and blew off everything conference related and just hung around California for a week."

"Just great. The year we get to go to this thing, we get screwed out of fun," Catherine said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"It seems that way," the brunette agreed.

"Figures," the blonde scoffed.

"So, much for that good mood," Sara laughed.

"At least tonight I'll have you guys around if I start to feel my IQ dropping," Catherine sighed as they pulled into valet parking.

Sara stopped the car and placed her hand on Catherine's knee, "I'm always around for you Cath," she smiled, locking eyes with the strawberry blonde.

"And I for you Sara," Catherine replied placing her hand on top of the brunette's, earning a bigger smile from Sara. "Hey, what are friends for right?" Catherine grinned.

"Right," Sara replied, sadness evident on her face.

"I'll grab our stuff from the trunk, if you can grab the valet ticket," the brunette said, removing her hand out from under Catherine's.

"Yeah … yeah … sure," the older woman replied forcing a smile.

Sara unbuckled her seatbelt just as two valets opened the car doors. As the brunette stepped out of the car, she took a deep breath and sighed. She handed the valet the keys and made her way to the back of the car. The more time she spent with Catherine, the harder it was to be just friends. Little did Sara know, Catherine was fighting the same battle. The blonde stepped out of the car, still a little flustered from the tender moment she had just shared with Sara.

"Good afternoon ma'am," one of the valets stated.

"Afternoon."

"Number 136," he stating handing Catherine their ticket.

"Thank you," Catherine replied as Sara closed the trunk.

"Have a good evening ma'am."

"You too," the blonde said.

"All set?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Catherine smiled as she tried to take her bag from Sara's hand.

"I got it Cath."

"You don't have to Sara."

"What are friends for, right?" The brunette stated, earning another smile from the older woman.

"Right," Catherine replied as they walked into the hotel. "So, um, what time does this cocktail thing start?"

"7:30 I think. It's only 5 so we have plenty of time. You want to see if the guys want to grab a quick bite before we go?" Sara asked while they waited for the elevator.

"Sure, I'm actually pretty hungry," Catherine answered.

"Me too," Sara agreed as the elevator door opened. Both women stepped inside as Sara continued, "And if last night was any indication, I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind some food in their stomachs."

"Did you see all the food Greg ate?" Catherine recalled as she pushed the button to their floor. "I didn't think he would ever stop."

"Probably wouldn't have, if I hadn't freaked out," Sara added.

"You were just surprised to him. Not everyday you get a blast from the past like that. I'm sure if he would have seen you he would have been a little freaked too."

"Listen, Catherine, about Mick," Sara began, but was interrupted as the elevator door opened on their floor with Nick and Greg on the other side fiddling with their cell phones.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Catherine asked getting their attention.

"Oh, hey, Catherine. I was just about to call you. We were just heading across the street to that burger place to grab some dinner. Wanted to see if you and Sara wanted to meet us there when got back to the hotel," Nick explained.

"I called ahead and they have a few veggie burgers to choose from," Greg added.

"Wow, thanks Greg!" Sara replied a little shocked.

"No biggie," the lab tech shrugged.

"Yeah, it actually is. Thanks," the brunette smiled giving Greg a small hug. "Let me drop these off in the room."

"Here, let me," Catherine said taking the laptop cases from Sara, "I really have to use the restroom real quick."

"You sure?" Sara asked.

"Of course," she replied already halfway to their room.

"It's gonna be another hour before we leave this floor, you watch," Nick commented as Catherine opened the room door and stepped inside.

"Nah, maybe 20 minutes max," Greg stated.

"You two are horrible," Sara laughed.

"Women and your "bathroom" routines," Greg said putting "bathroom" in quotation with his hands.

"It takes a lot for some people to be beautiful," Nick replied.

"Catherine is always beautiful. She doesn't even have to try," the brunette stated out loud without thinking.

"Really?" Nick asked surprised.

"Huh?" Sara said snapping back to reality.

"You think Catherine is beautiful huh?" Nick teased.

"I mean …" Sara began to fidget, "who doesn't. It's a pretty common consensus."

"Right. Common knowledge," Nick agreed giving Sara a knowing grin.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Nick replied.

Before Sara could question Nick any further, Catherine emerged from their hotel room.

"Ready guys?" The chipper blonde asked.

"Just waiting on you," Greg stated.

"Oh, and Nick is buying," Catherine smiled.

"And why would I do that?" The Texan asked confused.

"Grey only had 20 minutes. You thought and hour, you lose Nicky. Dinner is your treat," the strawberry blonde smirked.

"In that case I vote for lobster instead of burgers," Greg commented.

"Shut up Greg," Nick sulked causing the other three CSIs to laugh as they waited for the elevator.

To Be Continued....


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, PM's and continued interest in this little fic. You guys are some of the greatest readers a person could have. **

Show Me 12/?

"How in the world can you still be hungry?" Catherine asked as Greg appeared holding a plate of food.

"What?" The lab tech asked innocently.

"He is still a growing boy," Nick teased patting Greg on the back.

"I guess so," Catherine stated giving Greg a smile.

"It looked good," Greg shrugged stuffing one of the many appetizers in his mouth.

"You polished off the rest of my fries, as well as the other half of Sara's mushroom burger," Catherine laughed.

"It ALL looked good," Greg grinned.

"Unbelievable," the strawberry blonde scoffed.

"No, that would be these stupid name tags," Nick said ripping the sticky appendage off his shirt causing Catherine to laugh.

"Rebel," Greg commented.

"What? I think those things are stupid. We're here, present and accounted for, I am not wearing that damn thing any longer. I'm not twelve years old," Nick huffed.

"Damn good idea," Catherine replied taking hers off as well.

"How are people gonna know who we are?" Greg asked.

"That's easy, stick out your hand and say 'Hi, I'm Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime lab, nice to meet you'," the Texan stated obviously. "Hey, where's Sara?"

"Last I saw she was chatting with a group from New Mexico," Greg stated in between bites.

"When did she turn into such a social butterfly?" Nick commented taking a sip of his beer.

"What do mean?" Catherine asked.

"I love Sara, you guys know I do, she has just always been the quiet type ya know? At least that's what it looks like from the outside. Admit it, we all know she is obsessed with work, refuses to take time off, you have to practically have to chase her out of the lab, but lately, I've noticed a change in her. She leaves on time, I've noticed her smiling a lot more, it's got to be those guys she'd dating," Nick concluded as Greg choked on the food in his mouth.

"What guys?" The strawberry blonde asked a little to quickly.

"You were there, a few days ago in the locker room, she had to rush out because she had to meet someone, we all questioned her, and she said she was seeing to different guys," Nick stated as Greg began to laugh, and Catherine smiled. " What is so funny Greg?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," the lab tech replied stuffing another piece of food in his mouth.

"Come to think of it," Catherine started looking around the room for the brunette, "I have noticed a change in Sara. I like it."

"Oh, I do too. She's like a sister to me, I was a little worried about her there for awhile," Nick said.

"If people would just take a chance to get to know her maybe she wouldn't seem like such a lonely person to everyone," Catherine replied getting a little defensive.

"Whoa, you're preaching to the choir Cath. I wasn't trying to start anything I was just making an observation," the Texan commented throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't mean it like that Nick, I'm sorry. It's just Sara is a wonderful person I just wish people would try and see past the surface," the strawberry blonde smiled.

"And what made you suddenly see what's underneath?" Greg questioned

The look in Greg's eyes made Catherine feel like she was being grilled by an over protective father. Just as Catherine was about to answer the brunette appeared at Nick's side.

"Hey guys. Having fun I see," Sara commented looking around at her colleagues.

"Best High School reunion I have ever been too," Nick stated bitterly.

"Huh?" Sara asked slightly confused until Catherine pointed to where Nick's name used to be. "Oh ok," she laughed. "Have you guys been standing here the whole time?"

"No, Greg went and got food," Catherine said.

"You're still eating?" Sara questioned.

"Mmmmm," came the reply and Greg ate another piece of food.

"Unbelievable," the brunette stated shaking her head earning a smile from Catherine. "Well, I have made a few contacts in New Mexico, Utah and San Diego," she shrugged.

"I met with some people from the labs in Seattle, Colorado and Arizona," Catherine stated. "Dad's not gonna yell at me," she declared finishing the last of her cocktail.

"And you guys?" Sara asked looking at Greg and Nick. The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "What are we gonna do with you two?" Sara laughed, "Hey, you wanna another one. I was going to grab a beer?" she questioned looking at the empty drink in Sara's hand.

"Sure, thanks Sara," the strawberry blonde replied handing her empty glass. "It's …"

"A dirty Shirley. I know, Catherine," the brunette smiled.

"I could use another beer," Nick stated examining this bottle.

"Then I suggest you finish that one and grab another," Sara replied as she walked away to the bar.

At the makeshift bar the college had set up, the brunette ordered a beer for herself as well as Catherine's drink. Taking a look around the room, she noticed almost everyone looking like they were ready to flee any moment. No one wanted to be there but they were all making the best of it. Stupid name tags and all. Her eyes drifted back to her friends and the woman who she loved more and more each day. Though Catherine's back was turned away from Sara, the brunette couldn't help but smile as she saw Catherine's head fall backward laughing at something Nick had said. The bartender set Sara's drink order on the table catching the brunette's attention again. The drink were free but Sara placed a small tip on the table and offered the bartender a smile before turning around. Just as she began walking back to Catherine, Nick and Greg someone walked straight into Sara's path.

"Oh excuse me," Sara offered and she focused her attention on the drink about to spill from her hands.

"Hello Sara," came a voice she recognized almost immediately.

"Oh, hey. Hey Mick," Sara replied looking up for the first time. "It's been awhile."

""Not long enough huh?"

"You know I don't mean it like that. It's just kinda weird seeing you again," the brunette stuttered.

"I guess so, seeing as how you mentioned in your e-mails you weren't going to be coming here this year," the redhead replied

"Last minute change. The CSIs in our department who were scheduled to come had a huge case break right before they were scheduled to leave. So, myself, and a few others from my shift took their spots. You never mentioned you'd be here either," Sara said.

"You never asked," came the reply. "Would knowing I was gonna be here changed your mind about coming?"

"I had no choice in the matter," the brunette stated.

"Right, Grissom is your boss now. He say's jump, you say how high. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you and him had a thing going."

"No, I don't feel the need to jump into bed with everyone I work with." Sara replied with a little more emotion than she intended. "It was good seeing you again Mick, now if you'll excuse me," she added stepping around Mick.

"Sara," Mick stated as Sara turned back around. "I thought we were past this."

"I did too, Mickayla. The "how are you doing" e-mails and the once in a blue moon phone calls there fine, just seeing you in person…" Sara began.

"You're still in love with me aren't you?" The redhead asked.

Sara took a deep sigh and cast her eyes down to her feet before looking at her former lover again.

"You are still in love with me," Mickayla stated with a cocky satisfaction.

"Mickayla, I am not in love with you anymore. All I meant was seeing you here in person, face to face, I'm finding it a lot harder to be civil."

"What happened between us was years ago Sara. The only reason you have to be so defensive about it is if you are still in love with me," Mickayla smiled.

"Mickayla, once upon a time, yeah, I was in love with you. You broke my heart, I moved away and moved on. What's done is done."

"You moved away but you never moved on."

"Think what you want Mickayla, I am not going to stand here and argue with you," Sara replied.

"How many women have you slept with since you left San Francisco? Men? I mean, have you had a real relationship with anyone?" Mickayla grilled as Sara looked at the ground. "Of course not. We're talking about Sara Sidle." The redhead almost laughed.

"I never said…" Sara said looking up

"You didn't have to Sara. It's written all over your face, you have no one. Haven't had anyone since …" Mickayla began until a woman appeared at Sara's side.

"Did you get lost or something sweetie?" the strawberry blonde giggled, taking her drink from Sara.

"Catherine, hey, no, not lost um, I just…" the brunette stuttered as Catherine stood by her side, placing her hand on the small of Sara's back. "…um… I kind of…" Sara stuttered trying to recover from Catherine's touch.

"Baby, are you ok?" Catherine asked leaning into the younger woman.

"Yeah," Sara managed to reply looking at Catherine with a slightly puzzled face.

"Hello," Mickayla stated interested in the strawberry blonde who was calling her ex pet names.

Catherine glanced quickly at Mickayla "Hi," she replied flatly before returning her attention back to Sara. "You sure you're okay?" the strawberry blonde winked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Catherine," Sara smiled at the older woman.

"Alright," Catherine smiled stepping a little in front of Sara extending her hand, "I'm sorry for that rude hello, my mind was elsewhere for a minute, I'm Catherine Willows," she smiled at Mickayla.

"Mickayla Anderson, nice to meet you Catherine," she replied shaking Catherine's hand.

"You too Mickayla," Catherine said stepping back next to Sara.

"Please call me Mick," she stated looking Catherine up and down.

"Mickayla and I worked together here before I left for Vegas," Sara offered.

"Worked together?" Mickayla scoffed, "Wow …"

"Sara, please, all three of us know you were more than coworkers," Catherine smiled placing her hand on Sara's arm gently. "It's okay honey, we all have a past."

"So, you and Sara …" Mickayla questioned.

"Let's go with the term Sara used, work together," Catherine replied moving her hand down Sara's arm, intertwining their fingers.

"Really?" Mickayla said looking back and forth between the two women. "You never mentioned anything Sara."

"I don't mean to be rude, but, it's really none of your business," Sara stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mickayla continued.

"Unlike you, I don't feel the need to tell everyone I know, every detail of my personal life," Sara said as she felt Catherine lean in closer to her side

"I just thought … " Mickayla began but was interrupted by Sara.

"You thought what exactly? That I'd never get over you?" The brunette almost laughed. "It's not really that hard to get over someone once you see them having sex with someone else in your own bed," Sara said defensively, "And then to find out it had been going on for months prior to that," Catherine squeezed Sara's hand immediately calming the brunette before she continued, "I'm not going to lie Mick, you broke my heart, but Catherine, her daughter, and the family I have in Vegas now put the pieces back together," the brunette finished smiling down at Catherine.

"You have a daughter?" Mickayla sneered at Catherine.

"Yes, Lindsey," Catherine replied.

"Sara as a role model for a child, that's a joke," Mickayla commented causing Catherine to giggle.

"Cath?" Sara stated.

"Congratulations, I have met some really dumb people today, but with that statement you are by far the dumbest person at this damn conference," Catherine stated.

"Excuse me?" Mickayla challenged.

"You heard me," the strawberry blonde replied. "Sara, is a wonderful influence on my daughter, and the fact that you think otherwise tells me you don't know Sara at all"

"Catherine, just let it go," Sara interrupted. Catherine looked into Sara's pleading brown eyes "Please." Catherine tore her eyes away from Sara and back to Mickayla.

"It was nice to finally meet you Mickayla," Catherine stated offering her hand towards the other woman.

"Yeah right," Mickayla sneered.

"See you around Mick," the brunette added turning around heading back to the guys on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Catherine said quietly.

"For what?" Mickayla asked.

"Breaking Sara's heart."

"You're happy I cheated on her?" Mickayla asked confused.

"The fact you couldn't keep your legs closed was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now that amazing woman, is mine," Catherine smiled walking away leaving Mickayla stunned.

Catherine caught up with Sara just as she reached Nick and Greg,

"That woman a friend of yours Sara?" Nick asked still sipping on his beer.

"Not exactly," Sara stated looking at the ground.

"She's pretty hot," Greg added straining his neck to leer at Mickayla.

"Don't even try Greg," the brunette commented.

"I think it would be pretty funny if he did," Catherine grinned, bumping Sara gently.

"Sara, you okay?" Nick asked noticing Sara's solemn behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nick," she smiled up at the Texan still unable to look at Catherine.

"You sure?" Sara nodded. "Alright since someone wasn't nice enough to bring me another beer, I am heading to the bar." Nick stated.

"Oh, hey me too" Greg added following Nick, leaving the two women alone.

"Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, I don't, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry, you didn't," the brunette stuttered.

"Whoa, slow down," the strawberry blonde said placing her hand on Sara's arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for. That woman, I have known her for all of five minutes and I want to strangle her, how you ever had a relationship with her for so long is beyond me."

"Catherine," Sara started.

"Sara, please look at me," Catherine asked placing a finger under Sara's chin forcing brown eyes to meet blue. "That's better," the strawberry blonde smiled.

"Cath, I," Sara struggled.

"Hey, it's okay. How about we head back to the hotel okay? I think we've had enough socializing for one night." Catherine offered and Sara nodded.

"Alright, let me go tell the guys we're leaving," Catherine stated walking towards the bar leaving Sara alone, struggling with what to say to Catherine next.

To Be Continued


End file.
